Deutsche Wörterliste
A *abbrechen=lon *Abendessen='uQ *aber='a*im Gegensatz (Konj.) *aber='ach*im Gegensatz (Konj.) *Abfall=DI *Abfall=veQ *Abfallschiff=veQDuj *Abfallschiffe=veQDujmey *Abgabe=rup *abgenutzt=Qop*sein *abgenutzt sein=Qop *Abgesandte=Duypu'*mehrere Personen *Abgesandte der Föderration=DIvI' Duypu' *Abgesandter=Duy *Abgesandter='oSwI'*Repräsentant *Abgesandter der Föderration=DIvI' Duy *abhängen=wuv*von *abhängig=wuv*sein *abhängig sein=wuv *Abkommen=mab *Abkürzung=qIgh *Abkürzungen=qIghmey *ablehnen=muS *abmessen='ab*längliches Objekt *abnutzen=QopmoH*Kleidung *abraten=neDHa' *abreisen=mej *abreisen=tlheD *abreißen=pej *abschalten=Qotlh *abschätzen=chov *Abschaum=pugh *abschmecken=mum *Abschnitt='ay' *absichtlich=chIch *Abstammung=mung *abstecken=DoQ*ein Territorium *abstecken eines Territorium=DoQ *abstoßend=moH*sein *abstoßend sein=moH *abstreiten=tem *abtragen=QopmoH*Kleidung *Abwechslung=Sar *abwesend=Dach*sein *abwesend=jeH*sein *Achsel='I' *Achselhöhle='I' *acht=chorgh*(Zahl) *Achte=chorghDIch*der Achte (Nummer) *Achtung zollen=qIm *Ader='aD*Blutader/Vene *Adjutant=ne'*ein kleiner *Admiral='aj*militärischer Rang *Admiräle='ajpu'*militärischer Rang *Agent=Duy *Agenten=Duypu' *aggressiv=vaQ*sein *aggressiv sein=vaQ *agieren=vang *Agonie=bep *Aha=toH*tokh *ähneln=rur *ähnlich=ghaytan*(Adv.) *ähnlich=rur*sein *ähnlich sein=rur *Akademie='ampaS *Akkumulator=rIHwI'*Batterie *akkumulieren=vI' *akkurat=qar*sein *Aktiviere den Transporterstrahl=jol yIchu' *Aktiviere die Tarnvorrichtung=So'wI' yIchu *aktivieren=chu'*einer Maschine *Aktiviert die Tarnvorrichtung=So'wI'yIchu' *Aktuh='aqtu'*Figur/Name aus einer klingonischen Oper *Akzeptanz=laj *akzeptieren=laj *alamieren=ghum *Alarm=ghum *Alarme=ghummey *Alarmierer=ghumwI' *alkoholisches Getränk=HIq *All=logh*Weltall *alle=Hoch *alle Grußfrequenzen=Hoch rI'Se'mey *Alle Wege führen nach Rom=nuDevDI' Hoch He rom wIghoS *allein=mob*sein *allein=nIteb *allein handeln=nIteb *allein sein=mob *alleine=nIteb *alles=Hoch *allgemeine Beleidigung=baQa' *Allianz=boq *also=toH*tok "!" (Exklam.) *also=vaj *alt=ngo'*Gegenstand *alt=qan*sein *alt=tIQ*altmodisch *alt sein=qan *alte politische Bewegung=ghIlaSnoS*klingonische *altertümlich=tIQ*sein *altertümlich sein=tIQ *altes Kampfschwert=batlh'etlh *altes Schiff=ngo'Duj *ältestenrat=quprIp *ältestenräte=quprIppu' *ältester=qup *Altklingonisch=no' Hol *am Mittag=pemjep *am Morgen=po *am Nachmittag=pov *am Tage=pem *an Bord gehen=tIj *an den Föderationskampfschiffen=DIvI'may'DujmeyDaq *an die Schlachtschiffe der Föderation=DIvI'may'DujmeyDaq *Analyse=poj *analysieren=poj *anderer=latlh *anders=jaS *androhen=buQ *anerkennen=chID *Anführer=DevwI' *Angeber=mIywI' *Angeberei=mIy *Angelegenheit=malja' *Angelegenheit von großer Wichtigkeit=potlh *angreifendes Schiff=HIvDuj *Angriff=HIv *Angriffe=HIvmey *Angst haben=Haj *Angst ist Macht=vay' DaghIjlaHchugh bIHoSghaj *Angsthase=rejmorgh *Angsthasen=rejmorghmey *anhalten=yev *Anklage=pum *anklagen=pum *Ankläger=pumwI' *ankommen=ghoS *ankommen=paw *anleiten=Dev *annullieren=qIl *anpassen=ma' *Anrede=SoQ *ansammeln=vI' *ansteigen=Sal *anteilig=jeS*sein *anteilig sein=jeS *Antimaterie=rugh *antreiben=vo' *Antrieb=QuQ*Maschine *Antriebsmanöver=QoD *Antriebsmaschine=QuQ *Antriebsmaschinen=QuQmey *Antwort=jang *Antworten=jangmey*Mehrzahl *anvertrauen=tey'*sich *anvisieren=puS *anwesend=SaH*sein *anwesend sein=SaH *Anzeigetafel=jIH *Anzeigetafeln=jIHmey *anziehen=QeymoH *anziehen=tuQmoH *ära=bov *Arbeit=malja' *Arbeit=Qap*Qap *Arbeit=vum *Areal=yoS *ärger=Seng *ärger machen=Seng *ärgern=nuQ*(nuQ) *argumentieren=ghoH *Arm=DeS *Arme=DeSDu' *Armee=mangghom *arrestieren=qop *Arsenal=nuHmey *Arznei=Hergh *Arzneien=Herghmey *Arzt=Qel *ärzte=Qelpu' *Asteroid=ghopDap *Asteroiden=ghopDapmey *Astronom=Hovtej *Atem=tlhuH *Atmosphäre=muD*das Wetter *Atmosphäre=tlhuH*die Luft usw. *Atmosphären=muDmey *Atmosphärenzustand=muD Dotlh *Atmosphärenzustände=muD Dotlhmey *auch=je*(adv) *auf dem Bildschirm geben=Hotlh *auf den Schirm geben=Hotlh *Auf den Schirm mit ihm=yIHotlh*yi-KHOTL *Auf geht`s=Ha' *Auf gehts=Ha' *Auf welche Weise=chay'*(Pron.) *aufbauen=chen *aufbauen=muD *aufbegehren=Daw' *aufblühen=chep *auffüllen=teb *Aufgabe=chen *Aufgabe=Qu'*(Qu') *Aufgabe=vum *aufgeben=jegh *aufgeben=Qu'*jemanden eine Aufgabe geben *aufgeregt=jegh*sein *aufgeregt sein=jegh *aufgezogen=puQ*werden *aufgezogen=Sey*werden *aufgezogen werden=puQ *aufgezogen werden=Sey *Aufgrund deiner scheinbar kleinen Fehler=QaghHommeyHeylIjmo' *aufhalten=mev *aufhalten=puQ *aufladen=yov *Auflauf=chab *auflösen=mev *auflösen=ngoS *aufnehmen=chID *aufnehmen=Sev *aufnehmen=woH *aufrecht=chong*sein *aufrecht sein=chong *Aufrechterhaltung=leH *aufregen=SeymoH *aufrichtig='Il*sein *aufrichtig=yuDHa'*sein *aufrichtig sein='Il *aufrichtig sein=yuDHa' *aufschieben=lum *Aufstand=Daw' *Aufstand=QuD *aufstehen=Hu' *aufsteigen=Sal *Aufsteigungsritual=nentay*klingonisches *auftauchen=nargh *aufwachen=vem *aufwecken=vemmoH *aufzeichnen=qon *Aufzeichnung=ta *Auge=mIn *Auge um Auge=wa' mInvaD wa' mIn *Auge um Auge Zahn um Zahn=wa' mInvaD wa' mIn wa' Ho'vaD wa' Ho' *Augen=mInDu' *Augenbraue=Huy' *Augenbrauen=Huy'Du' *augenscheinlich=Hey*eine Nachsilbe ...Hey *ausborgen=ngIp *ausbreiten=Sach *ausdenken'ogh *ausdünsten=He' *auseinandergehen=ghomHa' *auseinandernehmen=lagh *Ausführungen=ta'mey *ausgezeichnet=pov*sein *ausgezeichnet sein=pov *aushalten=SIQ *aushandeln=Huq *auslachen=nuS *auslassen=nop *ausprobieren=Dub *ausreichend=yap*es ist ausreichend *Ausritt=HghHa' *Ausritte=HghHa'mey *ausruhen=leS *Ausrüstung=luch *ausschalten=Qotlh *Ausschau halten=nej *ausschelten=qun *aussenden=tlhuD *Außenteam=Saqghom *Außenteams=Saqghompu' *außergewöhnlich=le'*sein *außergewöhnlich sein=le' *außerhalb liegende=Hur *Ausstattung=luch *Ausstattungen=luchmey *aussteigen=lItHa' *Austausch=tam *Auswahl=Sar *Auswahl=wIv *auswählen=wIv *ausweichen=jun *Auszeichnung=van'a' *Auszeichnungen=van'a'mey *ausziehen=zuQHa'moH *Autorität=woQ B *Babies=ghupu' *Baby=ghu *Backup=chach *Badezimmer=puchpa' *bald=tugh *bald=tugh*(Adv.) *Bandage=Sev*(Verbandsmaterial) *Bandagen=Sevmey *Bar=tach *Barmann=chom *Barriere=veH tIn*große *Bars=tachmey *Bart=rol *Bärte=rolDu' *Bartträger=rolqengwI' *Basis=waw'*militärischer Ausdruck, die Basis "xyz" *Bauch=chor *Bäuche=chorDu' *Baugruppe=bobcho' *Baugruppen=bobcho'mey *Baum=Sor *Bäume=Sormey *beabsichtigt=chIch *Beam mich an Bord=HIjol*khi-JOL *beamen=jol *Beamen sie mich an Bord=HIjol*khi-JOL *Beamt mich an Bord=HIjol*khi-JOL *beauftragen=Huj *beauftragen=yov *bedauern=vup *Bedienstete=toy'wI'pu' *Bediensteter=toy'wI' *Bedienung=jabwI'*Kellner *Bedienungen=jabwI'pu'*Kellner *bedingungslos=Doghjey *bedingungslose Kapitulation=Doghjey *beeil dich=tugh*toogh *beeilen=moD*sich *Beeilt Euch=tugh*toogh *beeindruckt=Doj*sein *beeindruckt sein=Doj *beendet=rIn *beerdigen=mol *Beerdigung=nol *Befehl=ra' *Befehle=ra'mey *Befehlsgeber=ra'wI' *befolgen=pab *befördern=num*jemanden *befragen=yu' *befrieden=yonmoH *befriedigen=yonmoH *Begegnung=qIH*erstmalig (qIH) *begehren=neH *Beginn eines Rituals=tagh *begleiten=tlhej *Begleiter=DorwI' *beglückt=Do'*sein (Adv.) *beglückt sein=Do' *begraben=mol *Begräbnis=nol *Begräbnisse=nolmey *begreifen=Sov *begrenzen=vuS *begrenzen=wegh *Begrenzung=veH *Begrenzungen=veHmey *begrüßen=van *begutachten=nuD *beherbergen=ngaS *beherbergen=ma' *Beherrscher=joH *Bei der Erfüllung seiner Pflichten zu sterben ist die Hoffnung jedes Klingonen=Qu'Daj ta'taHvIS Hegh 'e' tul Hoch tlhIngan *Bei der Verteidigung seines Schiffes zu sterben ist die Hoffung jedes Klingonen=DujDaj HubtaHuIS Hegh 'e' tul Hoch tlhIngan *beibehalten=leH *Beibehaltung=leH *Beiboot=HanDogh *Beiboot=lupDujHom *Bein='uS *Beine='uSDu' *beinhalten=ngaS *Beißer=chopwI' *Beißt es=chop'a'*chop-A "?" *beitragen=ghaq *bekannt=noy*sein *bekannt sein=noy *bekleiden=tuQmoH *Bekleidung=tuQ *bekommen=Suq *belästigen=nuQ*(nuQ) *belauschen=Daq *beleidigen=maw *beleidigen=tIch *belohnt werden=Do' *Belohnung=pop *Belohnung=van'a' *Belohnungen=van'a'mey *benehmen=Da *benennen=pong *benutzen=lo' *beobachten=bej *Berater=cha'DIch*der zweite *Bereich=bIng*oberhalb oder unterhalb *Bereich=Daq *Bereich=Dung*oberhalb oder unterhalb liegend *Bereich=joj*Raum zwischen etwas *Bereich=qo' *Bereich=yoS *Bereich oberhalb=bIng *Bereich oberhalb liegend=Dung *Bereich oberhalb oder unterhalb=bIng *Bereich oberhalb oder unterhalb liegend=Dung *Bereich unterhalb=bIng *Bereich unterhalb liegend=Dung *Bereit halten=Su' *Bereit halten=SuH *bereit sein=ghuS *bereithalten=ghuH *Bereitschaft=ghuH *bereuen=pay *Berg=HuD *Berge=HuDmey *bergen=pol *Bergmann=tlhIlwI' *Bergmänner=tlhIwI'pu' *Bericht=QonoS *beruhig=tam*sein *berühmt=noy*sein *berühmt=Qat*sein (Qat) *berühmt sein=noy *berühmt sein=Qat*Qat *berühren=Hot *beschädigen=QIH *beschleunigen=chung *beschnitten=poD*sein *beschnitten sein=poD *beschreiben=Del *beschuldigen=pIch *beschützen=choq *Beschwerde=bep *Beschwerden=beqmey *besiegen=jey *besitzen=ghaj *Besser auf den Füßen sterben als auf den Knien leben=QamvIS Hegh qaq law' torvIS yIn qaq puS *Bestatter=molwI' *bestehen auf etwas=qap *besteigen=ten*na, na !!! *bestrafen=bIj *bestrafen=Hup *Bestrafung=bIj *Bestrafungen=bIjmey *bestreiten=tem *besuchen=Such *B'Etor=be'etor*Die "Dame" kennen wir auch (DuraS) *Betriebsanleitung=DevmeH paq *betroffen=SaH*sein *betrügen=magh *betrügen=ngor *Betrüger=maghwI' *betrunken=chech *Betrunkene=chechwI'pu' *Betrunkener=chechwI' *betteln=qoy' *Bettler=qoy'wI' *beurlauben=ghIQ *beurteilen=noH *Beute=gheD*Jagdbeute *bevorzugen=maS *bewachen='avwI' *bewahren=choq *bewahren=toD *bewegen=vIH *Beweggrund=meq *Beweggründe=meqmey *beweisen=tob *bewerben='ov *Bewohner der Förderation=DIvI'ngan*die *bewohnt=toq*sein *bewohnt sein=toq *Bewundere den der Dreck unter seinen Fingernägel hat=butlh ghajbogh nuv'e' yIHo'*Frechheit siegt *bewundern=Ho' *bezahlen=DIl *Bezahlen sie jetzt=DaH yIDIl*yi-DIL *bezeichnen=per *Bezeichnung=per *beziehen=Sugh*die Wohnung beziehen *Bier=HIq *Biere=HIqmey *Bild des Vorfahren an die Wand hängen=no'DIr *Bildhauer=mIStaq*der die "Kreise" für den Bluteid macht *Bindungsritual=ruStay*"Hochzeit" *Bird of Prey=toQDuj*klingonische Kriegschiffsklasse *Biß=chop *Bisse=chopmey *bitten=qoy' *bitten=tlhob *Blamage=pIch *Blamagen=pIchmey *blau=SuD*sein *bleiben=ratlh *blockieren=waQ *blockieren=taDmoH *Bluff=toj *Blut='Iw *Blut und Wasser vermischen sich nicht=tay'taHbe' 'Iw bIQ je *bluten=regh *Blutsbrüderschaft=ruStay *Blutwein='Iw HIq *Blutwurm='Iwghargh *Boden=rav *Boden=yav *Bodenriß=Seq *Bodensatz=pugh*Abschaum *Bohne=qurgh *Bohnen=qurghmey *borgen=ngIp*leihen *böse=mIgh*sein *böse=qab*sein *böse sein=mIgh *böse sein=qab *Botschaft=rIvSo' *Botschaften=rIvSo' *Botschafter=Duy'a'*einer *Botschafter=Duy'a'pu'*Mehrzahl *Botschafterin=Duy'a'*eine *Botschafterinnen=Duy'a'pu'*Mehrzahl *Bravo=majQa'*maj-KKHA (Gut gemacht) *Brek'tal=bIreqtal*Klingonische Zeremonie (die Witwe heiraten) *brennen=meQ*meQ *Brich einen Pipius=pIpyuS yIghor *bricht niemals sein Wort=not lay'Ha' *bricht sein Word=lay'Ha' *Brigadekommandeur='ech *Brigadekommandeure='echpu' *Brigadier='ech*militärischer Rang (vergleichbar Brigadegeneral) *bringen=qem *Brise=SuS *Bruder=loDnI' *Brüder=loDnI'pu' *brutal=Doch*sein *brutal=ghegh*sein *brutal=naS*sein *brutal sein=Doch *brutal sein=ghegh *brutal sein=naS *Bub=loDHom*Junge *Buch=paq *Bücher=paqmey *Buckel=pIn *Bündnis=boq ru' *Bündnisse=boq ru'mey *Bürger=rewbe' C *Camp=raQ*militärisch *Camps=raQ*militärische *Cardassianer=qarDaSnganpu' *Chirugen=HaqwI'pu' *Chirugin=HaqwI' *Chirurg=HaqwI' *Chronometer=tlhaq*Uhr *Clip=poDmoH *Code=ngoq *Codierer=ngoqwI' *Commander=la'*militärischer Rang (in etwa Oberstleutnat bzw. Fregattenkapitän) *Computer=De'wI' *Credit=DeQ*Währungseinheit *Credits=DeQmey*Währungseinheiten *Crew=beq *Crewmitglied=beq D *dabeibehalten=jotlh *dabeihaben=jotlh *Dämmerung=jajlo' *Dämon=veqlargh *Dampf=SeS *Dämpfe=SeSmey *Dankbarkeit=tlho' *danken=tlho' *dann=vaj *darf kein Vergnügen bereiten=tIvbe'nIS *das='e'*(Pron.) *Das einzige was ein Narr erreicht ist der Tod=Hegh neH chav qoH *Das Geheimnis dieser Waffe hier=nuHvam pegh *das gleiche=rap *Das Handbuch der Krieger=SuvwI' DevmeH paq *das hier liegende=naDev *Das ist nicht mein Fehler=pIch vIghajbe'*vi-ghaj-BE *Das ist Pech=Do'Ha'*do-KHA *Das ist schlecht=Do'Ha'*do-KHA *Das ist unglücklich=Do'Ha'*do-KHA *Das ist ungünstig=Do'Ha'*do-KHA *Das Kind sieht den Offizier=yaS legh puq *Das Kind sieht mich=jIH mulegh puq *Das Klingonisch des Imperators=ta' tlhIngan Hol *Das überleben muß verdient werden=yInlu'taH 'e' bajnISlu' *Das werde ich=lu'*mit "!" (tun) *Das werde ich=luq*tun *Das werde ich nicht=Qo'*Exklamativ *Das werde ich tun=lu'*mit "!" *Das werde ich tun=luq *dasein=SaH *Daten übertragen=lab *Daten übertragen=lI' *Datenbank=qawHaq *Datenbänke=qawHaqmey *Datenspeicher=qawHaq*Computer *Datenübertragung=jabbI'ID *Datenübertragungen=jabbI'IDmey *dauerhaft=Qav*sein *dauerhaft sein=Qav *dazugeben=ghaq *dazwischengehen=nIS *debattieren=ngach *defekt=cheH *defekt=Duy'*sein *defekt sein=Duy' *Deflektoren=begh *Dein Kind=puqlI'pu' *Dein Vater ist immer ein Teil von dir=reH DuSIgh vavlI' *Deine Mutter hat eine glatte Stirn=Hab SoSlI' Quch*schwere Beleidigung *Deine Mutter hat eine weiche Birne=Hab SoSlI' Quch*schwere Beleidigung *Deine Mutter hat eine weiche Stirn=Hab SoSlI' Quch*schwere Beleidigung *Deine Nase glänzt=boch ghIchraj*GHICH-raj *Delitiumkristall=cha'pujqut *Denebia=DenIb *Denebianer=DenIbngan *denebianischer Schleimteufel=DenIb Qatlh *denken=Qub *Deo=noSvagh *Deodorant=noSvagh *depressiv='It*sein *depressiv sein='It *Der Commander ist der mutigste von allen=la'jaq law'Hoch jaq puS *Der Commander ist mutiger als der Offizier=la'jaq law'yaS jaq puS *Der feindliche Kommandant wünscht einen Waffenstillstand um zu beraten=ja'chuqmeH rojHom neH jaghla' *Der Gefangene gab dem Commander das Messer=la'vaD taj nobpu'qama' *Der Gefangene gab dem Kapitän das Messer=HoDvaD taj nobpu'qama' *Der Gefangene gab dem Offizier das Messer=yaSvaD taj nobpu'qama' *Der Gefangene ist ein Terraner=tera'ngan ghaH qama''e''' *Der Gefangene ist im Gefängnis=bIghHa'Daq ghaHtaH qama''e''' *Der Jäger legt sich nicht zu seiner Beute=QotDI' gheD tlhejbe' wamwI' *Der Klingone kauft Schokolade und der Klingone ißt Schokolade=yuch je' tlhIngan 'ej yuch Sop tlhIngan *Der Klingone kauft Schokolade und der Klingone ißt sie=yuch je' tlhIngan 'ej 'oH 'oH Sop tlhIngan *Der Klingone kauft Schokolade und er ißt sie=yuch je' tlhIngan 'ej 'oH Sop ghaH *Der Klingone kauft Schokolade und ißt=yuch je' tlhIngan 'ej Sop *Der Kommandant ist in seinem Quartier=pa'DajDaq ghaHtaH la''e''' *Der Offizier bringt ihnen Essen=chaHvaD Soj qem yaS *Der Offizier sieht das Kind=puq legh yaS *Der Sieg muß verdient werden=yay chavlu' 'e' bajnISlu' *Der Sieger hat immer recht=reH lugh charghwI' *Der Sohn eines Klingonen ist ein Mann an dem Tag an dem er zum ersten Mal eine Klinge halten kann=wa' jaj 'etlh 'uchchoHlaH tlhIngan puqloD jajvetlh loD nen moj *Der Tod ist eine Erfahrung die man am besten teilt=Heghlu'DI' mobbe'lu'chugh QaQqu' Hegh wanI' *Der Wind nimmt keine Rücksicht auf einen Narren=qoH vube' SuS *Desaktiviere es=yIchu'Ha' *Desaster=Qugh *deutlich=Huv*sein *deutlich sein=Huv *dicht=Qey*sein *dick=pI'*sein *dick sein=pI' *Die Ehre ist wichtiger als das Leben=batlh potlh law' yIn potlh puS *Die Ehrlosigkeit des Vaters entehrt seine Söhne und deren Söhne für drei Generationen=qaStaHvIS wej puq poHmey vav puqloDpu' puqloDpu'chaj je quvHa'moH vav quvHa'ghach *Die Erinnerung an dich singt in meinem Blut=bomDI' 'IwwIj qaqaw *Die Familie eines Klingonen ist verantwortlich für dessen Taten und er ist verantwortlich für die Taten der Familie=vangDI' tlhIngan SuvwI' ngoy qorDu'Daj vangDI' qorDu'Daj ngoy tlhIngan SuvwI' *Die Feuerpause=roJHom'e' *Die Füße meines Kindes=puqwI' qamDu' *Die Gefangenen sind Kinder=puqpu' chaH qama'pu''e''' *Die Geschichte wird von den Siegern geschrieben=qun qon charghwI'pu''e''' *Die Hinrichtung eines einzigen Kriegers bringt Schande über alle=wa' SuvwI' muHlu'DI' tuHchoH Hoch SuvwI'pu' *Die Maschine ist überhitzt=tujqu'choH QuQ*kkhookkh *Die Maschine ist überlastet=tujqu'choH QuQ*kkhookkh *Die Regierung ist schuld=DIv qum *Die Tarnvorrichtung ist aktiviert worden=So'wI' chu'lu'ta' *Die Tarnvorrichtung wurde aktiviert=So'wI' chu'lu'ta' *Die Tugend ist der Lohn=pop 'oH ghob'e' *Die Tür ist zu=ngaQ lojmIt *die Wahrheit sagen=vIlt *Dieb=nIHwI' *Diebe=nIHwI'pu' *dienen=toy'*einem Herren *Diener=toy'wI' *Dienststelle=tum *Dienststellen=tummey *Diese Information ist nützlich für die Mission=Qu'vaD lI'De'vam *diese Waffen=nuHmeyvetlh*diese da hinten *Dieser Helm steht dir=Du'IHchoHmoH mIv vam*MIV-vam *dieses=net*(Pron.) *dieses=Dochvam*"Ding" *dieses Schiff=Dujvam*hier genau vor mir *Diktator=HI' *Diktatur=HI'tuy *Diktionär=mu'ghom*Wörterbuch *Dilitium=cha'puj *Dilitiumkristall=cha'pujqut *Ding=Doch *Diplomat=gharwI' *Diplomaten=gharwI'pu' *Diplomatie=ghar *Diplomatin=gharwI' *Diplomatinen=gharwI'pu' *diplomatische Beziehungen aufnehmen=ghar *diskutieren=ghoH *diskutieren=ja'chuq *Display=HaSta *Displays=HaStamey *disputieren=ghoH *Disruptor=nISwI'*allgemeiner Begriff für diese Waffe *Disruptoren=nISwI'*allgemeiner Begriff für diese Waffen *Disruptorengewehre=nISwI' beHmey *Disruptorenpistolen=nISwI' HIchmey *Disruptorgewehr=nISwI' beH *Disruptorpistole=nISwI' HIch *Distanz=chuq *Distrikt=yoS *Disziplin=Sun *Dock=vergh *docken=vergh *Docks=verghmey *Doktor=Qel *Doktoren=Qelpu' *Dolch=taj *Dolch=qutluch*klingonische Waffe (wird meistens von Mördern benutzt) *Dolche=tajmey *Domina=tajpu'*:-))) *dominieren=ghatlh *dominieren=taj *doppelt=cha'logh*(Adv.) *Dorf=vengHom *Dörfer=vengHommey *dort=pa'*drüben *dort drüben=pa' *drängen=qev *Drehung=DIng *drei=wej*(Zahl) *dreißig=wejmaH*(Zahl) *Drill=qeq*militärischer *dringend=pav*sein *dringlich=pav*sein *Dritte=wejDIch*(Nummer) der Dritte *drohen=buQ *drücken=yuv *du=SoH*(Pron.) *Du achtest auf deinen Fek'Ihr ich auf meinen=veqlarghI' yIbuS 'ej veqlarghwI' vIbuS *Du brauchst eine Pause=bIleSnIS*bi-LESH-nish *Du fürchtest dich mich zu töten=choHoHvIp *Du grüßt die Sterne=Hovmey Davan *Du hast deine Waffen gewählt also kämpfe=nuHlIj DawIvpu' vaj yISuv *Du hast es gesehen=Daleghpu' *Du hast keinen Dreck unter deinen Fingernägel=butlh DaHutlh*hochgradige Beleidigung *Du hast recht=bIlugh*bi-LOOGH *Du hast recht=bIlugh*bi-LUGCH *Du hast unrecht=bIlughbe'*bi-loogh-BE *Du kannst mich sehen=choleghlaH *Du lügst=binep*bi-NEP *Du mußt essen=bISopnIS *Du schläfst=bIQong *du schlägst dich=bIqIp'egh *du siehst es=Dalegh *Du siehst furchbar aus=bImoHqu'*bi-mokh-KOO *du siehst ihn=Dalegh *Du siehst krank aus=bIpIvHa'law'*bi-piv-KHA-low *du siehst mich=cholegh *du siehst sie=Dalegh *du siehst uns=julegh *du suchst=bInej *Du wirst berücksichtigt=Daqawlu' *Du wirst in Ehre unvergessen bleiben=batlh Daqawlu'taH *Duell=Hay' *Duelle=Hay'mey *dumm=Dogh *dumm=QIp*sein (Qlp) *dumm sein=QIp*QIp *dunkel=Hurgh*sein *dunkel sein=Hurgh *dunkles Bier=HIq qIj *dunkles Omen=maQmIgh*Zeichen des kommenden "Bösen" *dünn=lang*sein *dünn sein=lang *Duras=DuraS*Familienname der "bösen" Schwestern *durch einen Unfall=bong *durch Kraft=pe'vIl*(Adv.) *Durchgang=lojmIt *Durchgänge=lojmItmey *durchgehen=vegh*durch eine Türe usw. *Dürfen wir den Kurs wechseln=maghoSchoHmoHneS'a'*"?" *durstig='oj*sein *durstig sein='oj E *Edelmut=chuQun *Ehefrau=be'nal *Ehefrauen=be'nalpu' *Ehegattin=be'nal *Ehegattinnen=be'nalpu' *Ehemann=loDnal *Ehemänner=loDnalpu' *Ehre=batlh *Ehre=quvmoH *Ehre=neS*es ist eine Nachsilbe und steht nie alleine *ehren=quv *ehrenhaft=batlh *ehrenvoller Tod=Hegh'batlh *ehrenvolles Schwert=batlh'etlh*klingonische Waffe *ehrlich=yuDHa'*sein *ehrlich sein=yuDHa' *Ehrt mich indem ihr mir sagt=Hija'neS *Eid='Ip *Eide='Ipmey *eigennützig=mut*sein *eigennützig sein=mut *eigensinnig=mul*sein *eigensinnig sein=mul *ein anderer=latlh *Ein Arm und ein Bein=DeS 'uS je *Ein Ausweichmanöver einleiten=yIjun *Ein Bart ist ein Symbol des Mutes=toDuj 'oS rol *Ein benutzter kut'luch ist immer blank=reH boch qutluch lo'lu'bogh *ein bißchen=loQ*(Adv.) *ein Dutzend=wa'maH wa' *Ein ehrenvoller Tod erfordert keine Rache=batlh Heghlu'chugh noDnISbe' vay' *ein Erdbeben erleben=Qom *Ein Führer muß alleine stehen=nIteb SuvnIS DevwI' *ein Geschäft abschließen=Huq *Ein Klingone bricht niemals sein Wort=not lay'Ha' tlhIngan *Ein Klingone der tötet ohne sein Gesicht zu zeigen hat keine Ehre=quv Hutlh HoHbogh tlhIngan 'ach qabDaj 'angbe'bogh *Ein Klingone der tötet ohne sich zu zeigen hat keine Ehre=quv Hutlh HoHbogh tlhIngan 'ach qabDaj 'angbe'bogh *Ein Klingone läuft nicht vor seinen Schlachten davon=may'meyDajvo' Haw'be' tlhIngan *Ein Klingone verschiebt keine Ehrenangelegenheit=batlh qelDI' tlhIngan lumbe' *Ein Klingonenkrieger ist immer auf den Kampf vorbereitet=reH Suvrup tlhIngan SuvwI' *Ein Klingonenkrieger ist immer vorbereitet zu essen=reH Soprup tlhIngan SuvwI' *Ein Klingonenkrieger ist immer vorbereitet zu sterben=reH Heghrup tlhIngan SuvwI' *Ein Klingonenkrieger ist immer vorbereitet zu trinken=reH tlhutlhrup tlhIngan SuvwI' *Ein Krieger=wa' SuvwI'*(1) *Ein Krieger beschwert sich nicht über physische Unannehmlichkeiten=loQ 'oy'DI' SuvwI' bepbe' *Ein Krieger kämpft bis zum Tod=wej Heghchugh vay' SuvtaH SuvwI' *Ein Krieger läßt einen Freund nicht allein der Gefahr entgegentreten=nIteb Qob qaD jup 'e' chaw'be' SuvwI' *Ein Mann=wa' loD*(1) *Ein Mann kann in einer Nacht viertausend Kehlen durchschneiden=qaStaHvIS wa' ram loSSaD Hugh SIjlaH qetbogh loD*wa ram losh shad khoogh SHIJ-lakh KET-bogh lod *Ein Mann kann in einer Nacht viertausend Kehlen durchschneiden=qaStaHvIS wa' ram loSSaD HughDu' SIjlaH qetbogh loD*wa ram losh shad khoogh-doo SHIJ-lakh KET-bogh lod {Kehlen-HughDu'-Mehrzahl} *ein Problem darstellen=qay' *Ein Reich zu zerstören um einen Krieg zu gewinnen ist kein Sieg und eine Schlacht zu beenden um ein Reich zu schützen ist keine Niederlage=noH QapmeH wo' Qaw'lu'chugh yay chavbe'lu' 'ej wo' choqmeH may' DoHlu'chugh lujbe'lu' *Ein scharfes Messer ist nichts ohne ein scharfes Auge=leghlaHchu'be'chugh mIn lo'laHbe' taj jej *Ein Schiff tarnt sich um anzugreifen=HIvmeH Duj So'lu' *ein schweres Torpedo=peng 'ugh *ein sehr unwichtiges Ereignis=wanI' ramqu' *ein Territorium abstecken=DoQ *ein Waffenstillstand um zu beraten=ja'chuqmeH rojHom *ein wenig=loQ *eine andere=latlh *eine Chance wahrnehmen=SuD *eine typische Kriegslist=moQbara' *einen anderen versorgen=je' *einen Kater='uH*haben (Kopfschmerzen ?) *einen Kater haben='uH*Kopfschmerzen ? *einfach=neH *einfach=ngeD *einfach im Geiste sein=nap*naiv ? Schwachkopf ? *Einfluß=SIgh*(Vitamin "B") *Einfluß nehmen=nIS *einführen=lIH *Einführung=muvtay *Eingeborene=Sungpu'*Mehrzahl *Eingeborener=Sung*einer *Einheimische=Sungpu'*Mehrzahl *Einheimischer=Sung*einer *Einheit=Dol *einhundert=wa'vatlh*(Zahl) *einhunderttausend=bIp*(Zahl) *einmal=wa'logh*(Adv.) *einmischen=mun *einreihen=muv*sich *einreißen=pej *einrichten=Sugh*{ein Büro} *eins=wa'*(Zahl) *einschalten=rIH *Einschlag=mup*Treffer ? *Einschläge=mupmey *einschränken=wegh *einst=wa'logh *einsteigen=ten *eintausend=wa'SaD*(Zahl) *eintausend=wa'SanID*(Zahl) *einunddreißig=wejmaH wa' *einverstanden=Qoch*sein *einverstanden sein=Qoch *einwilligen=HeQ *Einwilligung=ghIb *Einwohner=ngan *Einwohner=rewbe' *Eis=chuch *Elas='elaS *Elektrizität='ul *elend fühlen=non*sich *elf=wa'maH wa'*(Zahl) *Ellbogen=DeSqIv *Emblem=Degh *Embleme=Deghmey *Emissär='oSwI' *Emissäre='oSwI'pu' *empfangen=Hev *empfangen=HIj *empfehlen=chup *empfehlen=naD *Empfehlung=naD *endgültige Stärke=woQ'a' *Energie=HoS *Energie=rIH*als Befehl, mit "!" (gib Gas) *Energie erhöhen=laQ *Energiefeld=HoSchem *Energiefelder=HoSchemmey *Energiewandler=HoS choHwI' *Energiewesen=HoSDo'*Lebewesen aus reiner Energie *entehrt=web*sein *entehrt sein=web *Entermannschaft=tIjwI'ghom *Entermannschaften=tIjwI'ghompu' *entern='el *Enterprise='enterpray'*das Schiff kennen wir ja... *entfernen=teq *entfernt=Hop*sein *entfernt sein=Hop *entführen=quch *Entgegnung=jang *entkleiden=zuQHa'moH *entkommen=nargh *entlassen=DaS *entleeren=qeD *Entlohnung=pop *Entlohnungen=popmey *entmutigen=tung *entscheiden=wIv *entscheiden=wuq*über *Entscheidung=yoj *Entscheidungen=yojmey *entschuldigen=pay *entschuldigen=tlhIj *entstehen=moj *enttarnen=tu' *enttäuscht=mogh*sein *enttäuscht sein=mogh *Entwaffnet die Gefangenen=qama'pu' nuHmey tItlhap *entweder=pagh *entwickeln='ogh *entwickeln=qat *entwickelt=Hach*die Nation *entwickelt='Itlh*sein *Entzücken=bel *entzückend=wejpuH*ironisch gebraucht *entzückt=bel*sein *entzückt sein=bel *er=ghaH*(Pron.) *Er ißt kein gagh=qagh Sopbe'*ein Feigling *Er ist willens zu sterben=Heghqang *Er kann Eis auf Rura Penthe verkaufen=rura' pente'Daq chuch ngevlaH ghaH *Er kann uns zerstören=nuQaw'laH *er scheint uns zu kontrollieren=nuSeHlaw' *Er schläft=Qong *er schlägt sich=qIp'egh *er sieht dich=Dulegh *er sieht es=legh *er sieht ihn=legh *er sieht mich=mulegh *er sieht sie=legh *er sucht mich=munej *Erbschaft=quH *Erbschaften=quHmey *Erdbewohner=tera'ngan*wir Torfköppe :-) *Erde=tera'*der Planet Erde *Erdulde Schmerz um das Leben zu verstehen=yIn DayajmeH 'oy' yISIQ *Ereignis=wanI' *erfahren=po'*sein *erfahren sein=po' *erfassen=boS *erfinden='ogh *Erfolg=chav*erzielen *Erfolg=Qapla'*Kkhap-LA (wird auch als Abschied benutzt-Viel Erfolg) ! *Erfolg erzielen=chav *Erfolge=chavmey*erzielen *erfüllen=HeQ *ergattern=qor *ergebnislos=Daj *Ergreife jede Gelegenheit=Hoch 'ebmey tIjon *erhalten=Sev *erheben=pep *erhöhen=ghur *Erinnere dich an den Duft=vay' DalarghDI' yIqaw *erinnern=ghov *erinnern=ghur *erinnern=qaw *erinnern=qawmoH*jemanden *erklären=QIj*QIj *erkunden=HaD *erlauben=chaw' *ermorden=chot *ermutigen=tungHa' *ernst=Sagh*sein *ernst sein=Sagh *Erobere was du begehrst=vay' DaneHbogh yIchargh *erobern=chargh *erobern=yot *Erobert den Planeten=yuQvam yIchargh *erproben=waH *erregen=SeymoH *erreichen=SIch *erreichen=Suq *erreichen=ta' *erscheinen=nargh *erschöpfen=tlhuch *erschöpft=Qop*sein (Qop) *erschöpft sein=Qop*Qop *Erschöpfung=taQbang *erschrecken=ghIj *ersinnen='ogh *Erste=wa'Dich*(Nummer) der Erste *erstehen=je' *Erster klingonischer Botschafter=tlhIngan Duy'a'wa'DIch *erstmalige Begegnung=qIH*qIH *ertragen=SIQ *erwachen=vem *Erwachsener=nen*Erwachsen sein *erwarten=pIH *erwecken=vemmoH *erweitern=Sach *erzählen=ja' *Erzähler=ja'wI' *Erzählung=lut *es='oH*(Pron.) *Es flattert im Sturm=SuS'a'mo'joqtaH *Es flattert im Wind=SuSmo'joqtaH *Es gibt hier Kinder=naDev puqpu' tu'lu' *Es gibt immer eine Chance=reH 'eb tu'lu' *Es gibt keine alten Krieger=SuvwI'pu' qan tu'lu'be' *es ist anscheinend leer=chImlaw' *Es ist besser gepanschtes Bier zu trinken als Wasser=tlhutlhmeH HIq qaq law' bIQ qaq puS *Es ist keine Schande einem überlegenen Feind zu unterliegen=Dujeychugh jagh nIv yItuHQo' *Es ist nicht ehrenhaft Schwache anzugreifen=pujwI' HIvlu'chugh quvbe'lu' *es ist notwendig daß du ißt=bISopnIS *es kann sie zerstören=chenHa'moHlaH *Es muß kein Vergnügen bereiten die Sitten einzuhalten=ghob tIvnISbe'lu' *es nähert sich=ghoStaH *Es nähert sich dem Schiff=Duj ghoStaH *Es scheint leer zu sein=chImlaw' *Es schläft=Qong *es sieht dich=Dulegh *es sieht es=legh *es sieht ihn=legh *es sieht mich=mulegh *es sieht sie=legh *Es sind immer die Tapferen die sterben=reH Hegh yoHwI'pu''e''' *Es soll kein Friede sein solange Kirk lebt=rojna' tu'be'lu' yIntaHvIS qerq *es sucht mich=munej *Es war die Information die ich brauchte=De''e' vIthlapnISpu''' *Es wird gegessen=Soplu'*??? *es wurde aktiviert=chu'lu'ta' *Eskorte=DorwI' *eskortieren=Dor *Essen=Soj *essen=Sop *etablieren=cher *Ethik=ghob *etwas=vay' *Euer Schiff ist ein Mülltransporter=veQDuj'oH DujlIj'e'*okh DOOJ-Iij-E *eventuell=chaq *exakt=pup*sein *exakt sein=pup *examinieren=nuD *exekutieren=muH *Exemplar=chovnatlh *Exemplare=chovnatlhmey *exilieren=ghIm *Expedition=Hoq *Expeditionen=Hoqmey *Experiment=ngong *Experimente=ngongmey *experimentieren=ngong *Expertenschaft besitzen=po' *explodieren=jor *Explosivgeschoß=jorwI' *Explosivgeschosse=jorwI'mey F *Fabrik=laSvargh *Fabriken=laSvarghmey *Fähigkeit=laH *Fahne=joqwI' *Fahnen=joqwI'mey *Fahrt=leng *Fahrzeug=Duj *Fahrzeug=lupwI' *fair=may*sein *fair sein=may *fallen=luj*versagen *fallen=pum *fallen lassen=chagh *falsch=muj*sein *falsch=ngeb *falsch sein=muj *Familie=qorDu' *fanatisch=ngotlh*sein *fanatisch sein=ngotlh *Fange keine Insekten=ghewmey tISuqQo'*witziger Ratschlag *fangen=jon *Farm=Du'*Landwirtschaft *Farm=wIj*??? *Farmer=Du'wI' *faszinieren=vuQ *fatalistisch=HeghmoH*sein *fatalistisch sein=HeghmoH *faul=buD*sein *faul sein=buD *fauler Hund=buDwI' Saj *Faust=ro' *Fäuste=ro'Du' *FAX-Gerät=nav HablI' *FAX-Geräte=nav HablI'mey *Fehler=pIch*der Fehler *Fehler=Qagh *Fehler machen=Qagh *fehlerhaft handeln=Qagh *feiern=lop *Feiert=yIlop *Feiert morgen könnten wir sterben=yIlop wa'leS chaq maHegh *Feigling=nuch *Feigling=rejmorgh *Feiglinge nehmen Geiseln Klingonen nicht=vubpu' jon nuchpu' jonbe' tlhInganpu' *Feind=ghol*nicht der Kriegsfeind *Feind=jagh*(richtig) *Feinde=jaghpu' *Fek'Ihr=veqlargh*mythisches Tier das Gre'thor (ghe''or) bewacht'' *Feld=yotlh *Fels=nagh *Felsen=naghmey *Ferengi=verengan*ein Ferengi *Ferengies=verenganpu'*mehrere Ferengies *Ferengihund=verengan Ha'DIbaH*eine Beleidigung ("Schweinehund") *fern sein=Hop *fertig=rIn*sein *Fertig='eH *Fertig=Su'*Bereit *Fertig=SuH*Bereit *fertigmachen=ghuS *fest=Qey*sein *fest=Sub *fest sein=Qey *Festival=yupma' *Festivals=yupma'mey *festzurren=QeymoH *fett=pI'*sein *fett sein=pI' *Feuer=qul *feuern=baH*die Torpedos (Umgangssprache) *feuern=laQ *feuern=yIbaH*die Torpedos *Feuert die Torpedos auf mein Kommando=cha yIbaH qara'DI' *Feuert die Torpedos auf mein Kommando=qara 'DI'cha yIbaH *Finde den Chirugen jetzt=HaqwI''e'DaH yISam'' *Finde den Commander jetzt=la''e'DaH yISam'' *Finde den Kapitän jetzt=HoD'e'DaH yISam *Finde den Narren jetzt=qoH'e'DaH yISam *finde ihn=yISam *finden=tu' *Finger=nItlh *Finger=nItlhDu'*mehrere *Fingeringe=QebDu' *Fingernagel=nItlhpach *Fingernägel=nItlhpachDu' *Fingerring=Qeb *flach=beQ*sein *flach=SaS *Flachberg-Distrikt=HuD beQ yoS*ein Distrikt von der Sakrej-Region *Fläche=yotlh *Flächen=yotlhmey *Flagge=joqwI' *Flagge=lagh *Fleisch=Ha'DIbaH*KHA-di-bakh (zum Essen) *fliegen=puv *fliehen=Haw' *Floß=veQDuj *Flösse=veQDujmey *Flotte=yo' *Flotten=yo'mey *Flottenkapitän der klingonischen Streitkräfte=yo'mey HoD tlhIngan Hubbeq *Fluch=mu'qaD *Flüche=mu'qaDmey *Fluche gut=pa'vIl mu'qaDmey tIbach *flüchten=nargh *Flügel=tel *Flughöhe='Iv *Fluß=bIQtIq *Flüsse=bIQtIqmey *Flüssigkeit=HIq *flüstern=tlhup *Flut=SoD *Fluten=SoDmey *Föderation=DIvI' *Föderationsschlachtschiff=DIvI'may'Duj *folgen=ghoch *folgen=ghoS *folgen=pon *folgen=tlha' *Folgeritual=ja'chuq*klingonisches *Folter=joy' *Förderations Sprache=DIvI' Hol *Förderationsabfallschiff=DIvI'veQDuj *Förderationsabgesandter=DIvI' Duy *Förderationskampfschiff=DIvI'may'Duj *Förderationsraumschiff=DIvI' 'ejDo'*U.S.S *Förderationssprache=DIvI' Hol *Förderations-Sprache=DIvI' Hol *fordern=poQ*poQ *fördern=num *Form annehmen=chen *Forscher=QulwI' *Forschung=Qul *Forschungen=Qulmey *fortbewegen=ghoS *fortfahren=gho' *fortfahren=taH *fortgenommen=yaH*werden *fortgetragen=yaH*werden *fortschreiten=ruch *fortschreiten=tlhetlh *Fortschritt=Duv *Fortschritt=Ser *Fortschritt=tlhetlh*machen *Fortschritte=Duvmey *fortwerfen=woD *Fracht=tep *Frachten=tepmey *Frachtschiff=tepqengwI' *fragen=tlhob *fragen=yu' *Frau=be' *Frauen=be'pu' *frei=tlhan*sein *Freiheit=tlhan *freiwillig melden=Sap*sich *Freiwillige=Sap *fremd=nov*sein *fremd sein=nov *Fremder=nov *Frequenz=Se' *freuen=tIv *Freund=jup *Freunde=juppu' *Frieden=roj *Frieden stiften=roj *Frieden vereinbaren=roj *Friedensabkommen=rojmab *Friedensvertrag=rojmab *Friedensvertrag von Organia='orghen rojmab *Friedensverträge=rojmabmey *frisch=chu'*sein *frisch sein=chu' *fritieren=mIQ*(mIQ) *fröhlich=boch *Front='et*vorne *Frucht=naH *Früchte=naHmey *Frühstück=nIQ *frustriert=mogh *fühlen=Hot *Führe dein Schiff alleine=nIteb DujlIj yIchIj *führen=che' *führen=Dev *Führer=DevwI' *füllen=ghoD *füllen=teb *fünf=vagh*(Zahl) *fünfmillionen=vagh'uy'*(Zahl) *fünftausenddreihundertsiebenvierzig=vaghSaD wejvatlh loSmaH Soch*(Zahl) *fünftausenddreihundertsiebenvierzig=vaghSanID wejvatlh loSmaH Soch*(Zahl) *Fünfte=vaghDIch*(Nummer) der Fünfte *Funktion=Qap*Qap *Für eine Mission gibt es nur einen Führer=wa' Qu'vaD wa' DevwI' tu'lu' *fürchten=Haj *Fuß=qam *Fußboden=rav *Fußböden=ravmey *Füße=qamDu' *Fußrücken=mov*Spann, Rist *Fußsohle=bem *Füttere ihn=yIje'*yi-JE *füttern=je' G *Gagh=qagh (die "lieben" Würmchen...) *Gagh ist am besten wenn es lebend serviert wird=yIntaHbogh qagh jablu'DI' reH nIvqu' qagh *gähnen=Hob *Galaxie=qIb *Galaxienrand=qIbHes *Galaxierand=qIbHes *Galeere=vutpa' *Galeeren=vutpa'mey *Galle=HuH *ganz=naQ*sein *Gas=SIp *Gase=SIpmey *Gast=meb *Gäste=mebpu' *Gatte=loDnal *Gattin=be'nal *Gattung=Segh *Gebäude=qach *geben=nob *geboren werden=bogh *gebraucht=ngo'*sein *gebraucht sein=ngo' *Gebt auf oder sterbt=bIjeghbe'chugh vaj bIHegh*vaj bi-KHEG *Gebt mir Wasser=bIQ HInob *Geburtstag=qoS *Geburtstage=qoSmey *Gedächnisbänke=qawHaq *gedeihen=chep *geduldig=tuv*sein *geehrt=batlh*(Adv.) *geehrt=quv *Gefahr=Qob *Gefahren=Qobmey *gefährlich=joch*sein *gefährlich=mIgh*sein *gefährlich=Qob*sein *gefährlich sein=joch *gefährlich sein=Qob *gefährlich sein=mIgh *Gefangene=qama'pu' *Gefangener=qama' *gefangennehmen=jon *gefangennehmen=qop *Gefängnis=bIghHa' *Gefängnisse=bIghHa'mey *gefaßt=jot*sein *gefaßt sein=jot *gefroren=taD*sein *Gefrorenes=taDwI' *Gegend=Sep *Gegenschlag=mup *Gegenschläge=mupmey *Gegenstand=Doch *Gegenstände=Dochmey *Geh aus dem Zimmer=pa'vo''yIjaH'' *Geh weg=naDev vo'yIghoS*yi-GHOSH *Gehe deiner Wege=naDevvo' yIghoS *Gehe ins Gefängnis=bIghHa'Daq yIghoS*yi-GHOSH *Gehe zu dem Zimmer=pa'Daq'yIjaH *Gehe zum Zimmer=pa'Day yIjaH *Geheim=pegh *Geheimnis=pegh *Geheimnisse=peghmey *gehen=jaH *gehen=yIt *Gehen sie ihrer Wege=naDevvo' peghoS*mehrere Personen *Gehen Sie Ihrer Wege=naDevvo' yIghoS*eine Person *Gehirn=yab *gehorchen=lob *Gehörorgan=teS*im Ohrinneren *Geht eurer Wege=naDevvo' peghoS *Geht in den Transporterraum=jolpa'Daq yIjaH *Geht in den Transporterraum=jolpa'yIjaH*(Umgangssprache) *Geisel=vub *Geiseln=vubpu' *gelähmt=roSHa'*sein *gelb=SuD*sein *Geld=Huch *Gelegenheit='eb *Geliebte=bang *Geliebter=bang *gemein=qej*sein *gemein sein=qej *Gemüse=naH *General=Sa'*militärischer Rang *Generäle=Sa'pu'*militärischer Rang *Generation=puq poH *Generationen=puq poHmey *Generator=lIngwI' *Generatoren=lIngwI'mey *Genesis=qa'vam *Genie=wIgh *Genies=wIghpu' *genießen=tIv *genug=yap *geöffnet=poS*sein *geöffnet sein=poS *Gerät=jan *Geräte=janmey *Geräusch=joS *geräuschvoll=chuS *gerecht=may*sein *gerecht=QaQ*sein *gerecht sein=may *gerecht sein=QaQ *Gerechtigkeit=ruv *Gericht=bo'DIj *Gericht=nay'*einer Speisenfolge *Gericht=nay'*Essen *Gericht einer Speisenfolge=nay' *gerissen='ong*sein *Geruch=pIw *Gerüche=pIwmey *Gerüche wahrnehmen=largh *Gerücht=joS *Gesang=bom *Geschafft=pItlh*pitl mit "!" *Geschäft=malja' *Geschenk=nob *Geschenke=nobmey *Geschichte=lut*Erzählung *Geschichte=qun *Geschlechtsverkehr=nga'chuq*das ausführen *geschliffen=jej*sein *geschliffen sein=jej *geschlossen=SoQ *Geschoß=jorwI' *Geschoße=jorwI'mey *Geschwader=nawlogh *Geschwindigkeit=Do *Gesellschaft=nugh*keine Geschäftsgesellschaft *Gesetz=chut *Gesetze=chutmey *Gesicht=qab *Gesichter=qabDu' *gesprochene Sprache=QIch*QIch *gestalten=chen *gestalten=muD *gestatten=chaw' *gestehen=DIS *gestern=wa'Hu' *gesund=pIv*sein *gesund sein=pIv *Gevchok-Region=ghevchoq Sep *Gewalt=wem *gewalttätig=ral*sein *gewalttätig=wem*sein *Gewand=mop *Gewänder=mopmey *Gewehr=beH *Gewehre=beHmey *Gewerbe=malja' *Gewinn=Soq*(Soq) *Gewohnheit=tIgh*(richtig) *Gewohnheiten=tIghmey *gewöhnlich=motlh*sein *gewöhnlich=Qut*sein *gewöhnlich sein=motlh *Gib auf oder stirb=bIjeghbe'chugh vaj bIHegh*vaj bi-KHEG *gierig=qur *Gift=tar *Gifte=tarmey *giftig=SuQ*sein *Glas=HIvje' *Glasnost=ghIlaSnoS *glauben=Har *gleich=rap*das gleiche *gleichzeitig geschehen=quq *gleichzeitig passieren=quq *glimmen=wew *Glob-Fliege=ghIlab ghew *Glob-Fliegen=ghIlab ghewmey *glücklich=Quch*sein *glücklich=Do' *glühen=wew *Gnade=pung *Gott=joH'a' *Gouvernante=ghojmoq *Gouverneur=qumwI' *Gouverneure=qumwI'pu' *Gowron=ghawran*klingonischer Name *Grab=mol *Gräber=molmey *Grammatik=pab *gratulieren=Hoy' *Grenze=veH *Grenze=veH tIn*große *Grenzen=veHmey *Gre'thor=ghe''or*Unterwelt für Ehrlose'' *groß=tIn*sein *großartig=Dun *große Abfallschiffe=veQDujmey tIn *große Bar=tach tIn *große Gebäude=qach tInmey *große Grenze=veH tIn *große Halle=vaS tIn *große Hitze=tuj'a' *Große Liebe=bang'a' *große Schiffe=Dujmey tIn *Große Taten große Lieder=ta'mey Dun bommey Dun *großer Berg=HuD tIn *großer Fehler=Qagh'a' *großer Fehlschlag=Qagh'a' *Großer Krieger=SuvwI''a'*als Krieger'' *großer Krieger=SuvwI' tIn*Körpergröße *großes Gebäude=qach tIn *großes Versäumnis=Qagh'a' *Großmutter=SoSnI' *Großstadt=veng tIn *Großstädte=veng tInmey *Großvater=vavnI' *grün=SuD*sein *Grund=yav*Boden *Grund=meq*Beweggrund *Gründe=meqmey*Beweggründe *Gründe sind unwichtig=ram meqmey *Gruppe=ghom *grüßen=rI' *Grußfrequenz=rI'Se' *Grußfrequenzen=rI'Se'mey *gurgeln=ghagh *Gurke=Hurgh *Gurken=Hurghmey *Gürtel=qogh*Henkel *Gut=maj*{zum Mittag gibt es...} Gut! *Gut=maj*wenn man Zufrieden ist mit einer Sache *gut=QaQ*sein *Gut=toH*tokh *Gut gemacht=majQa'*maj-KKHA (als Lob) *gut sein=QaQ H *Haare schneiden=chIp *Haarklammer=choljsH *Haarklammern=choljsHmey *Habe den Mut deine Fehler zuzugeben=QaghmeylIj tIchID yIyoH *Habe Vertrauen aber stelle fest wo die Türen sind=yIvoq 'ach lojmItmey yISam *haben=ghaj *Haben sie uns gescannt=nuHotlhpu''a'*"?"'' *habsüchtig=qur*sein *habsüchtig sein=qur *Hälfte=bID *Halfter=vaH *Halle für Zusammenkünfte=vaS *Hallo=nuqneH*nook-NEKH (Begrüßung) *Halskette=ghIgh *Halsketten=ghIghmey *Halt='uch*halten *Halt den Hammer fest=mupwI' yI'uchtaH *Halt den Mund=bIjatlh 'e' yImev*e yi-MEV *Halte dich=yIpab *Halte dich ehrenvoll an die Sitten=batlh ghob yIpab *halten='uch *Hammer=mupwI'*Symbol der Kraft *Hand=ghop *Hand-Disruptor=nISwI' HIch *Hände=ghopDu' *handeln=mech *handeln=vang *Handelschiff=SuyDuj *Handelsschiffe=SuyDujmey *Handfeuerwaffe=HIch *Handfeuerwaffen=HIchmey *Handfläche=toch *Handflächen=tochDu' *Handgelenk=yeb *Handgelenke=yebDu' *handgesteuert=ruQ *Handphaser=pu'HIch *Handrücken=chap *Handschuh=pogh *Handschuhe=poghmey *hängen=HuS *hart=let*sein *hartnäckig=mul*sein *hartnäckig sein=mul *hassen=muS *Hast du ihr Geld gib es niemals zurück=wa'logh vay' Huch DaSuqta'DI' yIDIlqa'Qo'*Ferengies *häufig=pIj *Hauptstadt=mon*??? (wahrscheinlich falsch) *Hauptstadt von Kronos=veng wa'DIch*Erste Stadt *Haus=qach*Gebäude *Haus des Feuers=qul tuq*eine klingonische Oper *Haustier=Saj *Haustiere=Sajmey *Haut=DIr *Häute=DIrDu' *häuten=Surgh *heben=pep *Heck='o' *heilen=vor *Heiler=vorwI' *Heimat=juH*Zuhause *Heimat=juHqo'*Welt *Heimat=Sung *heineinkommen=yong *Heirat=tlhogh *heiraten=nay*von einer Frau geheiratet werden (eine Frau ein Mann) *heiraten=Saw*von einem Mann geheiratet werden (ein Mann eine Frau) *heiß=tuj*sein *Held=jaq'a' *helfen=QaHlu' *hell=wov*sein *Hellebarde=cho'naQ*ähnlichkeit damit *Hello=nuqneH*nook-NEKH (Begrüßung) *Helm=Degh *Helm=mIv *herablassen=joD*etwas zu tun (sich) *herablassen etwas zu tun=joD *herabsetzen=nup *herausfordern=qaD *Herausforderung=qaD *heraustragen=lel *hereingehen='el *Herkunft=mung *Herr=jaw *Herr=joH*der BigBoß *Herr=qaH*Anrede *Herrscher=ta' *Herrscher=voDleH *Hertz=chaDvay'*Frequenz *heruntersteigen=ghIr *hervorbringen=lIng *hervorbringen=Sep *Herz=tIq *Herzen=tIqDu' *Heulen=bey*beim Tod eines Kriegers *heute=DaHjaj *Heute bin ich ein Krieger=DaHjaj SuvwI''e' jIH'' *Heute haben sie schnell gegessen=DaHjaj nom Soppu' *Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben=Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam *Heute war ein guter Tag zum Sterben=mova''aqI' ruStaq'' *hier=naDev *Hier passiert nichts=naDev qaS wanI' ramqu'*kash wa-NI ram-KOO *Hier sind Klingonen=naDev tlhInganpu' tu'lu'*tlingan-POO TOO-loo *Hier sind Terraner=naDev tera'nganpu' tu'lu' *Hilfe=boQ *Hilfe=QaH*QaH *Himmel=chal *hinabsteigen=ghIr *hinausgehen=lel *hinaustragen=lel *hinauswerfen=DaS *hindern=nIS*an etwas *hindern an etwas=nIS *hinwegsetzen über=ngep*sich *hinzufügen=chel *Hitze=tuj *hoch=jen*sein (der Boß) *hochgestellt=jen*sein *hochgestellt sein=jen *hoffen=tul *Hoffnung aufgeben=lon *Höhe='Iv *höher=veb*im Rang usw. *Höhle=DIS *Höhlen=DISmey *Hör auf zu reden Trink=bIjatlh 'e' yImev yItlhutlh *horchen=Daq *Höre auf die Stimme in deinem Blut='IwlIj ghogh yIQoy *Höre den Schrei des Kriegers=jach SuvwI' 'e' yIQoy *hören=Qoy*wahrnehmen *hören=Qoy*ich höre *horizontal=SaS*sein *Hose=yopwaH *Hosen=yopwaHmey *Hülse=Som *Humanoid=ghot *Humanoid=yoq *hundert=vatlh*(Zahl) *hunderttausend=bIp*(Zahl) *hungrig=ghung*sein *hungrig sein=ghung *hypnotisieren=vong I *Ich=jIH*(Pron.) *Ich befinde mich im Zimmer=pa'Daq jIHtaH *Ich bin Bartträger=rolqengwI' jIH *Ich bin ein Offizier=yaS jIH *Ich bin es der versagt hat=lujpu'jIH'e' *Ich bin im Zimmer=pa'Daq jIHtaH *Ich bin in meinem Quartier=pa'wIjDaq jIHtaH *Ich bin kein fröhlicher Mann=loD Quch jIHbe' *Ich bin keine fröhliche Frau=be' Quch jIHbe' *Ich bin Klingone=tlhIngan jIH *Ich bin Offizier=yaS jIH *Ich bin Offizier geworden=yaS vImojpu' *Ich bin Raucher=tlhIchwI' jIH *Ich bin schockiert=jIyay' *Ich bin Terraner=tera'ngan jIH *Ich bin verloren=jIHtaHbogh naDev vISovbe'*na-DEV vi-shov-BE *Ich bin willens dir zu erzählen daß=qaja'qang *Ich bin willens dir zu sagen daß=qaja'qang *Ich brauche eine Pause=jIleSnIS*dschi-LESCHnisch *Ich erkenne deinen Fuß=qamlIj vIghov *Ich esse Schokolade und ich trinke Wasser=yuch vISop 'ej bIQ vItlhutlh *Ich fahre auf dem Fluß des Blutes='Iw bIQtIqDaq jIjaH *Ich fahre mit der Suche fort=vInejqa' *Ich fing sie=vIjonta' *Ich formiere eine Entermannschaft=tIjwI'ghom vIchenmoH *Ich fühle mich geehrt Sie zu sehen=qaleghneS *Ich habe das Kriegsschiff zerstört=vesDuj vIQaw'ta' *Ich habe den Offizier zufällig getötet=bong yaS vIHoHpu' *Ich habe die Tarnvorrichtung aktiviert=So'wI' vIchu'ta' *ich habe es aktiviert=vIchu'ta' *Ich habe es erworben=vIje' rIntaH *Ich habe es getan=pItlh*pitl *Ich habe es nicht getan=vIta'pu'be'*vi-TA-poo-BE *Ich habe ihn noch niemals gesehen=not vIleghpu'*vi-LEGH-poo *Ich habe Kopfschmerzen=jIwuQ*ji-WOOKKH *Ich habe lediglich den Gefangenen geschlagen=qama' vIqIppu' neH *Ich habe mich verirrt=jIHtaHbogh naDev vISovbe'*na-DEV vi-shov-BE *Ich habe sie noch niemals gesehen=not vIleghpu'*vi-LEGH-poo *Ich habe versagt=lujpu'jIH *Ich heiße Werner=Wern'Her 'oH pongwIj'e' *Ich kam ich sah ich siegte=vIghoSta' vIleghta' yay vISuqta'*Caesar *Ich kam sah und siegte=vIghoSta' vIleghta' yay vISuqta'*Caesar *Ich kann das nicht essen=Dochvetlh vISoplaHbe'*vi-SHOP-lakh-BE *Ich kann das nicht trinken=Dochvetlh vItlhutlhlaHbe'*vi-TILOOTL-lakh-BE *Ich kann kein klingonisch=tlhIngan Hol vIjatlhlaHbe' *Ich kann meinen Kommunikator nicht finden=QumwI'wIj vItu'laHbe'*vi-TOO-lakh-BE *Ich kann schlafen=jIQonglaH *Ich möchte daß du ihn siehst=Dalegh vIneH *Ich möchte daß du sie siehst=Dalegh vIneH *Ich möchte dich sehen=qalegh vIneH *Ich möchte schlafen=jIQong vIneH *Ich muß dir mein Herz zeigen=tIqwIj Sa'angnIS *Ich muß ihn sehen=vIleghnIS *Ich muß sie sehen=vIleghnIS *Ich mußte die Information bekommen=De''e' vIthlapnISpu''' *Ich sah den Offizier im Zimmer=pa'Daq yaS vIleghpu' *Ich sah dich auch=qaleghpu' je *ich schlafe=jIQong *ich schlage mich=jIqp'egh *Ich sehe das Kind=puq vIlegh jIH *Ich sehe das Kind=puq vIlegh *ich sehe dich=qalegh *ich sehe es=vIlegh *ich sehe euch=Salegh *ich sehe ihn=vIlegh *ich sehe sie=vIlegh *Ich spreche kein Klingonisch=tlhIngan Hol vIjatlhlaHbe'*khol vii-JATL-lakh-BE *Ich spreche nicht Klingonisch=tlhIngan Hol vIjatlhlaHbe'*khol vii-JATL-lakh-BE *Ich stelle ein Landeteam zusammen=tIjwI'ghom vIchenmoH *Ich stelle meine Entermannschaft zusammen=tIjwI'ghom vIchenmoH *Ich stimme nicht zu=Qo' *ich suche=jInej *Ich töte dich wenn du das falsche sagst=qaHoH bIjatlhHa'chugh *Ich und nur ich habe versagt=lujpu'jIH'e' *Ich verstehe=jIyaj*ji-YAJ *Ich verstehe deutlich=jIyajchu' *Ich verstehe nicht=jIyajbe'*Ji-YAJ-be *Ich verstehe sie genau=jIyajchu' *Ich war nicht hier=pa'jIHpu'be'*JIKH-poo-BE *Ich weiß daß du gewalttätig bist=bIral 'e' vISov *Ich werde es nicht tun=Qo'*kkho *Ich werde mich immer an dieses Essen erinnern=Hoch DaSopbe'chugh batlh IHeghbe' *Ich will nicht=Qo' *Ich will sie=vIneH *Ich wollte Gefangene entführen=qama'pu' vIjonta' vIneH *Ich wollte Gefangene machen=qama'pu'vIjonta'vIneH *Ich wollte Gefangene nehmen=qama'pu' vIjonta' vIneH *Idee=qech *Ideen=qechmey *identifizieren=ngu' *identisch=nIb*mit etwas (sein) *identisch mit etwas=nIb *identisch sein=nIb*mit etwas *identisch sein mit etwas=nIb *ignorant=jIv*sein *ignorant sein=jIv *ignorieren=buSHa' *ihm=ghaH*(Pron.) *ihnen=bIH*(Pron.) *ihnen=chaH*(Pron.) *ihr=ghaH*(Pron.) *Ihr=tlhIH*(Pron.) *ihr schlaft=SuQong *ihr schlagt euch gegenseitig=SuqIpchuq *ihr seht mich=tulegh *Ihre Nase glänzt=boch ghIchraj*GHICH-raj *ihre Nasenlöcher=tlhonchaj *ihre so genannten Unterhändler=Duypu'qoqchaj *ihre sogenannten Abgesandten=Duypu'qoqchaj *illegal=Hat*sein *illegal sein=Hat *im Begriff=Hech*sein *im Begriff sein=Hech *im Bett=QongDaqDaq *Im Dienste des Imperiums zu sterben ist die Hoffnung jedes Klingonen=wo' toy'taHvIS Hegh 'e' tul Hoch tlhIngan *im gleichen Abstand=Don*nebeneinander *Im Krieg gibt es nichts Ehrenvolleres als den Sieg=noH ghoblu'DI' yay quv law' Hoch quv puS *Im Weltraum=loghDaq *Im Weltraum sind alle Krieger kalte Krieger=loghDaq Suvrupbogh SuvwI'pu' chaH Hoch SuvwI'pu''e''' *im Zimmer=pa'Daq *immer=reH*(Adv.) *immer=reH *Imperator=ta'*altklingonisch *Imperator=voDleH *Imperium=wo' *Impulskraft=Hong *in Alarmbereitschaft sein=ghuH *in Betrieb nehmen=leQ *in Bewegung sein=vIH *in dem Fall=vaj *in der großen Stadt=veng tInDaq *in der Nähe=Sum *in der sehr großen Stadt=veng tInqu'Daq *in einem guten Restaurant=Qe' QaQDaq *in einem sehr guten Restaurant=Qe' QaQqu'Daq *in einer schlechten Position=taH*sein *In mein Quartier=pa'wIjDaq *in Not=Sot*sein *in Rechnung stellen=qel *in vielen Jahren=nem *infizieren=ngej *Information=De' *Informationen=De'mey *inisistieren=qap *Initiation=muvtay *Initiationsritual=nentay*klingonisches *initiieren=tagh *Injektionsnadel=Hergh QaywI'*pneumatisch *Injektionsnadel=HerghwI'*pneumatisch *inkompetent=tlhIb*sein *innehalten=yev *ins Exil gehen=ghIm *insistieren=qap *installieren=jom *Instinkt=Duj *instruieren=ghojmoH *instruieren=mub *insubordiniert=tlhIv*sein *intelligent=val*sein *intendieren=Hech *intendiert=chIch *intensiv=jay'*(Adv.) *interessant=Daj*sein *interessant sein=Daj *Invasion=yot *Invasoren=yotwI'ghom *Ion=tat*Partikel *Ionen=tatmey *Ionisierungseinheit des Transporters=jolvoy' *Ionisierungseinheit eines Transporters=jolvoy' *irgendwo=vogh *irritiert=bergh*sein *irritiert sein=bergh *Iß alles oder du wirst ohne Ehre sterben=reH 'uQvam vIqawtaH *ist bereit Daten zu übertragen=labbeH *ist bereit zur Analyse=pojbeH *Ist das verstanden worden=yaj'a'*yaj-A "?" *Ist dieser Platz besetzt=quSDaQ ba'lu''a'*BA-loo-a "?"'' *Ist dieser Platz noch frei=quSDaQ ba'lu''a'*BA-loo-a "?"'' *Ist mir egal=jISaHbe'*ji-SHAKH-be J *Ja=HIja'*khi-JA (Antwort auf eine ja/nein Frage) *Ja=HISlah*khish-LAKH (Antwort auf eine ja/nein Frage) *Ja=lu'*ich werde es tun *Ja=luq*ich tue es *Jacke=wep *Jacken=wepmey *Jagd=chon *Jagdlanze=chonnaQ *Jagdspeer=naQjej *Jagdspieß=naQjej *Jagdübung=qa'vaQ*klingonische *jagen=wam *Jäger=wamwI' *Jahr=DIS*klingonisches Zeitmaß *Jahre=DISmey *Jahrhundert=vatlh DIS poH*das Jahrhundert *jammern=vIng *jaulen=vIng *Jean-Luc Picard=janluq pIqarD *jeder=Hoch *Jeder begegnet einmal Tribbles=rut yIHmey ghom Hoch *jeder dritte kann=Hoch wejDIchlaH *Jeder dritte kann die klingonische Sprache=tlhIngan Hol Hoch wejDIchlaH*"!" *jeder Tag ist ein guter Tag zum sterben=HeghmeH QaQ Hoch jaj *jedermann=Hoch *jedes=Hoch *jemand=vay' *jemand der erschreckt=tongDuj *jemanden bedauern=QoS *jemanden befördern=num *jemanden erinnern=qawmoH *jemanden vorstellen=much *jemandes Spitze zerstören=Qay'*Qay' *jenes=Dochvetlh*"Ding" *jetzt=DaH *jetzt=DaH *Journal=QonoS *Jugendmesser=ghojmeH taj*Messer für den jungen Krieger *jung=Qup*sein (Qup) *Junge=loDHom *Jurisdiktion=teblaw' *justieren=lIS *Justiz=ruv K *Kadett=mangHom*militärischer Rang (Schüler/Anwärter) *Kadettin=manHom*militärischer Rang (Schülerin/Anwärterin) *Käfer=ghew *Kaffee=qa'vIn *Käfig=mo' *Käfige=mo'mey *Kahless=qeylIS*(klingonischer Name) Kahless *Kahless der Unvergeßliche=qeylIS'e' lIjlaHbe'bogh vay' *Kaiser=ta'voDleH *Kaiserreich=wo' *Kaiserreiche=wo'mey *Kalender='ISjaH *kalkulieren=SIm *kalt=bIr*sein *kalt sein=bIr *Kampf=may' *kampfbereite Krieger=Suvrupbogh SuvwI'pu' *Kämpfe=may'mey*die Kämpfe *kämpfen=Suv *Kämpfer=SuvwI'*(richtig) *Kämpferin=SuvwI' *Kampfkreuzer=may'Duj *Kampfmesser=Daqtagh*klingonisches *Kang=qeng*klingonischer Name (Keng) *Kante=HeH *Kanten=HeHmey *Kanzler=Qang*politischer Rang Bundeskanzler *Kapitän=HoD *Kapitän Jean-Luc Picard=janluq pIqarD HoD *Kapitän Kirk=qerq HoD*der Kirk *Kapituliere oder du stirbst=bIjeghbe'chugh vaj bIHegh *kaputt=cheH *Kargan=qarghan*klingonischer Name *Katalog=mem *Kataloge=memmey *Katastrophe=lot *Katastrophe=Qugh *kauen=yIv *Kauf oder stirb=bIje'be'chugh vaj bIHegh *kaufen=je' *Kaufleute=Suypu' *Kaufmann=Suy *Kehle=Hugh *Kehlen=HughDu' *Kehrt zur Basis zurück=waw'Daq yIchegh *kein=pagh *Kein Feind ist langweilig=Dal pagh jagh *Kein Problem=qay'be'*ky-BE *Kein Schmerz kein Gewinn='oy'be'lu'chugh Qapbe'lu'*Ohne Fleiß kein Preis *Kellicam=qelI'qam*1 Kellicam sind ungefähr 2 Kilometer *Kellner=jabwI' *Keng=qeng*klingonischer Name (Kang) *Kenne dich selbst=yISov'egh*Sokrates *Kenntnis=Sov *Kerze=weQ *Kerzen=weQmey *Kette=mIr *Ketten=mIrmey *keuchen=tlhov*wobei? :-) *Kevas=qevaS*irgendeine Ware *Khitomer=QI'tomer*Name eines Planeten nähe klingonisch-romulanische Grenze *kidnappen=quch *Kind=puq *Kinder=puqpu' *Kinderfrau=ghojmoq *Kinderfrauen=ghojmoqpu' *Kindermädchen=ghojmoq *Kinn=woS *Kirk=qerq*der Kapitän *kitzeln=qotlh *Klammer=poDmoH*Clip *Klar bei den Torpedos=cha yIghuS *Klasse M Planet=yoq yIn yuQ*für Humanoide *Klassifikation=buv *klassifizieren=buv *Klaue=pach*eine Klaue *Klauen=pachDu'*Körperteile von Tieren *Kleidung=Sut *Kleidung=tuQ *klein=mach*sein *klein sein=mach *kleine Gebäude=qachHommey *kleinere Reise=leng *kleinere Waffe=nuHHom *kleines Gebäude=qachHom *Kleinkind=ghu *Kleinkinder=ghupu' *Klemme=poDmoH*Clip *klettern=toS *klimmen=toS *Klingone=tlhIngan *Klingonen=tlhInganpu' *Klingonen blöffen niemals=not toj tlhInganpu' *Klingonen die hinterhältig töten haben keine Ehre=quv Hutlh HoHbogh tlhIngan 'ach qabDaj 'angbe'bogh *Klingonen die unsichbar töten haben keine Ehre=quv Hutlh HoHbogh tlhIngan 'ach qabDaj 'angbe'bogh *Klingonen ergeben sich nicht=jeghbe' tlhInganpu' *Klingonen fallen nicht in Ohnmacht=vulchoHbe' tlhInganpu' *Klingonen liegen nicht im Bett=QongDaqDaq Qotbe' tlhInganpu' *Klingonen sind zum Kämpfen und Erobern geboren=SuvmeH 'ej charghmeH bogh tlhInganpu' *Klingonen töten nur für ihre eigenen Ziele=tlhIngan ngoQmey chavmeH HoH tlhInganpu' *Klingonen werden geboren führen ein Kriegerleben und sterben=bogh tlhInganpu' SuvwI'pu' moj Hegh *Klingonen werden nicht krank=ropchoHbe' tlhInganpu' *Klingonen zögern nicht=lumbe' tlhInganpu' *Klingonisch=tlhIngan *klingonische Frau=be' tlhIngan *klingonische Handkampfwaffe=jejtaj*eine Art Superschlagring *klingonische Handwaffe=betleH*Schwert der Ehre *klingonische Handwaffe=qutluch*Dolch *klingonische Maßeinheit='uj*ca 14 inches *klingonische Musikinstrumente=chuS'ughmey *klingonische Sitte=tlhIngan tIgh *klingonische Unterwelt für Ehrlose=ghe''or'' *klingonische Verteidigungskräfte=tlhIngan Hubbeq *klingonischer Dolch=qutluch *klingonischer Feiertag=QI'lop*Name des Tages *klingonischer Kampf=tonSaw' *klingonischer Mann=tlhIngan loD *klingonischer Zeitpunkt der Initiation=nenghep *Klingonisches=tlhIngan *Klingonisches Imperium=tlhIngan wo' *klingonisches Jahr der Aufnahme=peHghep *klingonisches Kampfmesser mit Seitenklingen=Daqtagh *Klingonisches Mittel=QIghpej*das Qualen bereitet *Klingonisches Mittel das Qualen bereitet=QIghpej *klingonisches Musikinstrument=chuS'ugh *klingonisches Ritual=ja'chuq *klingonisches Ritual der Initiation=nentay *Klingonisches Schriftformsystem=pIqaD *klingonisches Schwert=meq'etlh*mehr ein Kurzschwert *Klingonisches Tier='er *Klingonisches Tier=Qa' *klingonisches Tier=Qogh*Qogh *klingonisches Todesritual für einen Führer=SonchIy *Klippe=qoj *Klippen=qojmey *klug=val *Knabe=loDHom *Kneipe=tach *Kneipen=tachmey *Knie=qIv *knieend=tortaHvIS *knien=tor *Knochen=Hom *Koch=pubwI' *Köche=pubwI'pu' *kochen=pub *kollabieren=Dej *kollidieren=paw' *Kolonie=mID *Kolonien=mIDmey *Kolonne=tut *Koloth=qolotlh*(klingonischer Name) *Kombüse=vutpa' *Kombüsen=vutpa'mey *Komet=lIy *Komm her=HIghoS*khi-GHOSH *Komm herein=yI'el *Komm rein=yI'el *Kommandant=la''a'*militärischer Rang/Stellung'' *Kommandierender=ra'wI'*militärischer Rang/Stellung *Kommando=ra' *Kommandos=ra'mey *kommen=ghoS *Kommen sie her=HIghoS*khi-GHOSH *Kommen sie herein=pe'el*mehrere Personen *Kommen sie rein=pe'el*mehrere Personen *Kommen Sie rein=yI'el*eine Person *Kommodore=totlh*Commodore, militärischer Rang *Kommunikationsoffizier=QumwI' *kommunizieren=Qum *komplett=naQ *Kompromiß schließen=moS *Konferenz abhalten=ja'chuq *Konflikt=yol *Konflikte=yolmey *konfus=mIS*sein *konfus sein=mIS *Konfusion=mIS *Konglomeration=tlhoQ *Konsul=jojlu' *kontrollieren=SeH *Kontrollkonsole=SeHlaw *Kontrollkonsolen=SeHlawmey *Konzentriere dich nur auf ein Ziel=wa' DoS neH yIbuS *konzentrieren=qIm*auf *konzentrieren auf=buS *konzentrieren auf=qIm *kooperieren=jIj *Koordinaten=Quv*(Quv) *Kopf=nach *Köpfe=nachDu' *Kopfhaar=jIb *Kopfhaare=jIbDu' *Kopfschmerzen='uH*Kater ? *Kopfschmerzen=woQ*haben *Kopfschuppen=quHvaj *Kor=qor*(klingonischer Name) *Korax=qoreQ*(klingonischer Name) *Körper=porgh *Körperbehaarung=pob *Körperbehaarung=rol *Korporal=Da'*militärischer Rang (vergleichbar Unteroffizier) *korrekt=lugh*sein *korrekt sein=lugh *korrumpieren=qalmoH *korrupt=qal*sein *korrupt sein=qal *Kosmos=ngeHbej *kostümieren=jech *Kraft=raD *Kraftfeld=Surchem *Kraftfelder=Surchemmey *kraftvoll=pe'vIl *kraftvoll=pe'vIl *Kragen=mongDech *Kralle=pach *krank=rop*sein *kränken=maw *Krankenhaus=ropyaH *Krankenhäuser=ropyaHmey *Krankenschwester=ghojmog *Krankenstation=ropyaH *Krankenstationen=ropyaHmey *Krankheit=rop *Kras=Qas*(klingonischer Name) *Kredit=DeQ *Kreis=gho *kreischen=jach *Kreise=ghomey *Krell=Qel*(klingonischer Name) *kreuzen=qugh *Kreuzer=qughDuj*Kriegsschiff *Krieg=noH *Krieg=veS *Krieg führen=Qoj*Qoj *Krieg ist gut fürs Geschäft=malja'vaD QaQ veS*Motto der Ferengies *Kriege=veSmey *Krieger=SuvwI'*(richtig) *Krieger=SuvwI'pu'*Mehrzahl *Krieger=vaj *Krieger=veSwI'*Soldat *Kriegermesser=Daqtagh *Kriegsgericht=ghIpDIj *Kriegskunst=moQbara'*klingonische *Kriegsschiff=veSDuj *Kriegsschiffe=veSDujmey *kriegstauglich=vID*sein *Krimineller=HeSwI' *Kristall=qut *Kristalle=qutmey *Kronos=Qo'noS*Heimatwelt des klingonischen Imperium *Krotmag-Region=Qotmagh Sep *Krug=bal*Karaffe *Kruge=Qugh*(klingonischer Name) *Krüge=balmey*Karaffen *krümmen=nogh*sich *Krümmung=per *Kuchen=chab *kühl=jot *kühn=jaq *Kümmere dich um deine Schüler=ghojwI'pu'lI tISaH *Kundschafter=HaDwI' *Kunststoff=mep *Kunststoffe=mepmey *Kurs=He *kurze Beruhigung=rojHom *kurze Unterbrechung=lenHom *Kurzschwert=meqleH *Kut'luch=qutluch*Was willst Du mit dem Dolche, sprich... L *lächeln=mon *lachen=Hagh *lächerlich machen=vaq *lacht=peHagh *laden=yov *Ladung=tep *Ladungen=tepmey *Lager=raQ*militärisch (Camp, Biwak) *lahm=rIgh*sein *lähmen=roSHa'moH *Land=Hatlh *Land=puH *landen=Saq *Landesverrat='urmang *Landesverräter='urmangwI' *Landeteam=Saqghom *Landeteams=Saqghompu' *Landschaft=Hatlh *Landurlaub=leSpoH *Landwirtschaft=Du' *Landwirtschaft=Satlh *lang=tIq *lange=nI'*zeitlich *länglich=tIq*sein *langsam=QIt*(Adv.) *langsam=QIt *langweilig=Dal*sein *langweilig=qetlh *langweilig sein=Dal *Lanze=chonnaQ *Laser='uD'a'*"Geschütz" *Laser='uD*"für die Handtasche" *Laserskalpell='uD Haqtaj *Laß mich etwas hören=HIQoyomoH *Laß mich hören=HIQoyomoH *laufen=qet *laut=chuS*sein *laut sein=chuS *Lava=vaHbo' *Lebe lang und richtig=reH bIyIntaHjaj 'ej bIchepjaj*Live lang and prosper *Leben=yIn*das Leben *Lebenserhaltungssystem=yIntagh *Lebenszeichen=yInroH *Lebewesen=Dep*nicht menschlich *Lebewesen=ghot *Lebewesen=HoSDo'*aufgebaut aus reiner Energie *Lebewesen aufgebaut aus reiner Energie=HoSDo' *Lebewesen nicht menschlich=Dep *Leck=nIj *lecken=roS *leer=chIm *legal=mub*sein *legal sein=mub *lehren=ghojmoH *lehren=mub *Lehren=paQDI'norgh*Lehren *Leiche=lom *Leichen=lompu' *Leichname=lompu' *leicht=loQ*(Adv.) *leicht=ngeD*sein *leicht=tIS*sein *leicht sein=ngeD *leiden=bech *leidenschaftlich=nong*sein *leidenschaftlich sein=nong *leihen=noj *Leistung=chav*erzielen *Leistung=ta' *leiten=vu' *lernen=ghoj *lesen=laD *letzte Stärke=woQ'a' *Leutnant=Sogh*militärischer Rang *Leutnante=Soghpu' *Liebe=bang *Liebe kann man immer riechen=reH bang larghlu' *Liebende=be'bangwI'*Frau *Liebende=bangwI'pu'*mindestens zwei *Liebender=loDbangwI' *Lied=bom *Liedtext=bom mu' *Lieutnant Commander=Sogh la' *limitieren=vuS *Linie=tlhegh *linke Seite=poS *links=poS *Lippe=wuS *Lippen=wuSDu' *Lizenz=chaw' *Lizenzen=chaw'mey *loben=naD *Logbuch=jey *Logbuch=QonoS *lokalisieren=Sam *Los=Ha'*es geht los *lose=QeyHa'*unbefestigt *Lösegeld=voHDajbo' *lösen=QeyHa'moH *Lösung=taS*Flüssigkeit *loyal=matlh*sein *Lufthauch=SuSHom *Luftschleuse=HIchDal *Luftschleusen=HIchDalmey *lügen=nep*indirekte *lügen=Qot *Lügner=QotwI' *Lunge=bIreQtagh *Lungen=bIreQtaghDu' *Lursa=lurSa'*wer kennt die "Dame" nicht... (DuraS) *lustig=tlhaQ *Lyrik=bom mu' M *Macht=HoS *Macht=woQ *mächtig=pe'vIl *Mädchen=be'Hom *Magen=burgh *Mägen=burghDu' *Magenschmerzen=poq*(Pl.) *Magnetisches Feld=peQ chem *Magnetismus=peQ *Mahlzeit=megh *Mahlzeiten=meghmey *Maltz=matlh*(klingonischer Name) *Man erlangt keine Ehre durch ehrloses Handeln=batlhHa' vangIu'taHvIS quv chavbe'lu' *Man findet es sicherlich nützlich für die Mission=Qu'vaD lI' net tu'bej *Man gehört immer zu seinem Stamm=reH tay' ghot tuqDaj je *Man hat das Kriegsschiff zerstört=veSDuj Qaw'lu'ta' *Man weiß daß du gewaltätig bist=bIral net Sov *Man wird sich deiner mit Ehrerbietung erinnern=batlh Daqawlu'taH*da-KOW-loo-takh *managen=vu' *Manager=vu'wI' *manchmal=rut*(Adv.) *manchmal=rut *Mangel=Hutlh*"keine" Ehre, "ohne" Ehre usw. *Mann=loD *Männer=loDpu' *männlich=loD *Mannschaft=beq *Mannschaft zur Bedienung der Phaser=pu'beq *Mannschaft zur Bedienung eines Phasers=pu'beq *Mannschaftsmitglied=beq *Mannschaftsmitglieder=beqpu' *Manöver=QoD*Antrieb *Manöver=tuH*militärisches Manöver *Manuskript=ghItlh *Mara=mara*(klingonischer Name einer Frau) *markieren=DoD *Maschine=jonta' *Maschine=QuQ*Antrieb *Maschinerie=jo' *Maschinerie=mIqta'*Technik *Maschinist=jonwI' *Maschinisten=jonwI'pu' *maskieren=jech *Maskierter=jechwI' *Maskierung=jech *Maß=juv *Materie=Hap *Medaille=Degh *Medizin=Hergh *medizinische Operation=Haq *Mein Chronometer hat angehalten=thlaqwIj chu'Ha'lu'pu'*choo-KHA-loo-poo *Mein Chronometer ist stehengeblieben=thlaqwIj chu'Ha'lu'pu'*choo-KHA-loo-poo *Mein Gebieter=joHwI' *mein Herr=qaH *Mein Herrscher=joHwI' *Mein Herrscher ißt etwas=vay' Sop joHwI' *Mein Herrscher ißt seine Unterhose=yopwaHDaj Sop joHwI' *Mein Herrscher ißt Unterhosen=yopwaHmey Sop joHwI' *Mein Name ist Werner=Wern'Her 'oH pongwIj'e' *Meine Idee ist besser als deine=qechwIj QaQ law' qechlIj QaQ puS *Meine Idee ist die beste=qechwIj QaQ law' Hoch QaQ puS *Meine Uhr ist stehengeblieben=thlaqwIj chu'Ha'lu'pu'*choo-KHA-loo-poo *Meister=jaw *Meister=pIn'a' *Melota=mellota'*Figur/Name aus einer klingonischen Oper *Menge=ghom'a' *Mensch=Human *Menschen=Humanpu' *Menschenmassen=ghom'a'pu' *menschlich=yoq *menschliche Person=nuv *Menü=HIDjolev *Messer=taj*nicht zum Brotschneiden :-) *Messer=tajmey*Mehrzahl *Messer für Krieger=Daqtagh *Metall=baS *Metalle=baSmey *Meteor=chunDab *Meteore=chunDabmey *Meuterer=qIQwI'*einer *Meuterer=qIQwI'pu'*Mehrzahl *meutern=qIQ *Militär=QI'*QI' *militärische Unterstützung=nghaq *militärischer Drill=qeq *=Million='uy'*(Zahl) *Mine=tlhIlHal*Bergbau *Mineral=tlhIl *Minute=tup*klingonisches Zeitmaß *Minuten=tupmey *mir=jIH*(Pron.) *mischen=DuD *mißachten=qImHa' *Mißbrauch=ghong *Mißbräuche=ghongmey *mißbrauchen=ghong *Mission=chen *Mission=Qu'*(Qu') *Missionen=Qu'mey *mißtrauen=voqHa' *Mißtrauischer=voqHa'wI'*Person *mißverstehen=yajHa' *mit Energie versehen=rIH *mit sich führen=jotlh *Mitleid oder Macht=pung ghap HoS *mitnehmen=nge' *Mittag=DungluQ *Mittag=pemjep *Mittagessen=megh *Mittelpunkt=botlh *Mittelpunkte=botlhmey *Mitternacht=ramjep *Mitternächte=ramjepmey *Mitternachtsmahl=ghem *Modul=bobcho' *Module=bobcho'mey *Möge dein Blut schreien='IwlIj jachjaj*Trinkspruch *Möge dein Messer scharf sein=jejjaj tajlIj *mögen=parHa' *Mögen deine Feinde in Furcht davonlaufen=ghIj qet jaghmeyjaj *mögen sie ihre Nasenlöcher verlieren=tlhonchaj chIljaj *Mögest du deinen Feinden Angst einjagen und mögen dein Feinde davonlaufen=jaghmeylI DaghIjjaj qetjaj jaghmeylI *Mögest du den Mörder finden=chotwI' DaSamjaj *Mögest du den Schmerz ertragen='oy' DaSIQjaj*Trinkspruch *mögest du der Schrecken deiner Feinde sein=jaghpu'lI' DaghIjjaj *Mögest du gut sterben=batlh bIHeghjaj *Mögest du sterben bevor man dich gefangennimmt=Dajonlu'pa' bIHeghjaj *möglich=DuH*sein *möglich=qIt*sein *möglich sein=DuH *Möglichkeit=DuH*Option *Möglichkeit='eb *Möglichkeit=laH*Fähigkeit *Monat=jar*klingonisches Zeitmaß *Monate=jarmey *Mond=maS *Monde=maSmey *Mondlicht=maSwov *Mondnacht=maSram *Mondnächte=maSrammey *Mondschein=maSwov *Monitor=HaSta *Monitore=HaStamey *morden=chot *Mörder=chotwI' *Morgen=po*am Morgen *morgen=wa'leS*der nächste Tag *müde=Doy'*sein *müde Kinder=puqpu' Doj' *müde sein=Doy' *müdes Kind=puq Doy' *Mugato=mughato'*ein bewohnter Planet der Föderation *Müll=DI *Mund=nuj *Münder=nujDu' *Munition=nIch *Musikinstrument=chuS'ugh*klingonisch *Musikinstrumente=chuS'ughmey*klingonische *Muskel=Somraw *Muskeln=SomrawDu' *muß kein Vergnügen bereiten=tIvnISbe' *Mut=toDuj *mutig=jaq*sein *mutig sein=jaq *Mutter=SoS *Mütter=SoSpu' *Mythos=wIch N *Nachbar=jIl *Nachbarn=jIlpu' *nachdenken=buS*über *nachdenken über=buS *Nachfolge=cho' *nachfolgen=cho' *Nachfolger=cho'wI' *Nachfolgeschiedsrichter=cho''oDwI''' *nachgiebig=Hab *Nachkomme=puq *Nachkommen=puqpu' *nachlässig=ghIH*sein (ghIH) *nachlässig sein=ghIH*(ghIH) *Nachmittag=pov *Nachmittage=povmey *Nacht=ram *Nächte=rammey *nachweisen=tob *Nacken=mong *NackenmongDu'*Mehrzahl *naheliegender Bereich=retlh *Naheliegendes=retlh *nähern=chol *Nahrung=Soj *Name=pong *Namen=pongmey *Narr=qoH *Narren=qoHpu'*Mehrzahl *Narren sterben jung=qanchoHpa' qoH Hegh qoH *Nase=ghIch *Nasenloch=tlhon *Nasenlöcher=tlhonDu' *naß=yIQ*sein *Navigator=chIjwI' *Navigatoren=chIjwI'pu' *Navigatorin=chIjwI' *Navigatorinnen=chIjwI'pu' *navigieren=chIj *nehmen=tlhap *Nein=ghobe'*gho-BE (Antwort auf eine ja/nein Frage) *=Nein=Qo'*Exklamativ (Das werde ich nicht) *Nein=Qo'*ich will nicht *Nervengas=Qab*Theragen (klingonisch) *nervös=bIt*sein *nervös sein=bIt *neu=chu'*sein *neu sein=chu' *Neuem Kurs folgen=He chu'ghoS*(Umgangssprache) *Neuem Kurs folgen=He chu'yIghoS *Neun=Hut*(Zahl) *Neunmal=Hutlogh *Neunte=HutDIch*(Nummer) der Neunte *Neural=nural*Planet der Förderation *Neuralese=nuralngan *Neutrale Zone=neHmaH *Neutrale Zonen=neHmaHmey *nicht=pagh *nicht bei Bewußtsein=vul*sein *nicht einverstanden=Qochbe'*sein (Qochbe') *nicht einverstanden seinQochbe'*Qochbe' *nicht funktionieren=Duy' *nicht gehorchen=lobHa' *nicht jetzt=wej*(Adv.) *nicht menschlich=Dep *nicht mögen=par *nicht verschlagen=Huv*sein *nicht verschlagen sein=Huv *Nichtempfehlung=neDHa'ghach *nichtmenschliches Lebewesen=Dep *nichts=pagh *Nickerchen=Dum *niederdrücken='uy *niedergehen=ghIr *niedergeschmettert=yay'*sein *niederknien=tor *niederlegen=roQ *niemals=not*(Adv.) *Niemand überlebte Khitomer=QI'tomerDaq Heghpu' Hoch *Nimbus III=nImbuS wej *Nitrogen=voQSIp *Nobilität=chuQun *noch nicht=wej *Nomem=DIp *nörgeln=boj *normalerweise=motlh *Notfall=chach *Notfälle=chachmey *Notruf=Sotlaw' *Notrufe=Sotlaw'mey *notwendig='ut*sein *Nova=puyjaq *null=pagh*(Zahl) *Nummer=mI'*die "Nummer" yxz *Nummer 1=mI' wa' *nur=neH *nur die Maschine=jonta'neH *Nur ein ehrloser Feind zeigt sich nicht in der Schlacht='ang'eghQo' quv Huttlhbogh jagh neH ghobtaHvIS ghaH *Nur Narren greifen nicht an=HIbe' qoHpu' neH *Nur Narren haben keine Angst=not qoHpu''e' neH ghIjlu''' *Nur Narren kämpfen in einem brennenden Haus=meQtaHbogh qachDaq Suv qoH neH *Nur wer die Schande kennt kennt auch die Ehre=bItuHlaHbe'chugh bIquvlaHbe' *Nuß=naHlet*zum essen *Nüsse=naHletmey*zum essen *Nüster=tlhon *Nüstern=tlhonDu' *nützlich=lI'*sein *nützlich sein=lI' *nutzlos=lo'laHbe'*sein *nutzlos sein=lo'laHbe' O *Oberfläche=DIr *Oberflächen=DIrmey *Oberkommando=la'quv*Er hat das Oberkommando *Oberkommando=ra'ghomquv*Sie sind das Oberkommando *Oberkommando=yejquv*Die Einrichtung/ die Versammlung/ die Zusammenkunft *Oberstleutnant=Sogh la' *observieren=tu' *obsolet=notlh*sein *öde=Deb *oder=ghap*(Konj.) entweder/oder *oder=joq*und/oder *oder=pagh*entweder/oder *oder=qoj*und/oder *offen=poS*geöffnet *offenbar=Hey*eine Nachsilbe ...Hey *Offensichtlich verschwinden sie=ngabba' *Offizier='utlh *Offizier=yaS *Offiziere=yaSpu' *Offiziersstab=naQ *öffnen=poSmoH *öffnung=yIb *öffnungen=yIbmey *oft=pIj*(Adv.) *öfter=pIj *oftmals=pIj*(Adv.) *OK=lu'*loo *OK=luq*look *Okay=lu'*mit! *okkupieren=Dan*militärisch *Operation=Haq*medizinisch *Operationen=Haqmey*medizinisch *Opponierender=ghol *Option=DuH*Möglichkeit *Optionen=DuHmey*Möglichkeiten *orange=Doq*Farbe (sein) *Orbit=bav *ordentlich=qar*sein *Ordonnanz=ne' *Ordonnanzen=ne'pu' *Organia='orghen *Organianer='orghengan *Organianisches Friedensabkommen='orghen rojmab *Organisation=DIvI' *Organismus=yagh *Ort=Daq *Ort=lan *Ort=vengHom *Ort in Koordinaten angeben=DoD *Ortschaft=vengHom *Ortschaften=vengHommey *Oxygen=yInSIp *Ozean=bIQ'a' P *Panik=lIm *Papa=vavoy*Koseform *Papier=nav *Papierklammer=mavjop *Papierklammern=mavjopmey *Paradies=QI'tu' *parallel=Don*zu *parallel zu=Don *Parallelkurs=HeDon *Paraphernalien='aH *partizipieren=jeS *Partner=qoch *Party=lopno' *Passagier=raQpo' *Passagiere=raQpo'pu' *passieren=qaS *Patient=SID *Patienten=SIDpu' *patrolieren=ngIv *Pause=leS *pausieren=ghor *perfekt=pup *Person=ghot*humanoid *Person=nuv*menschlich *Personen=nuvpu' *Pferdeschwanz=DaQ*(DaQ) Frisur *Pflanze=poch *Pflanzen=pochmey *Phänomen=wanI' *Phaser=pu' *Phaserbänke=pu'DaH *Phaserbedienungsmannschaft=pu'beq *Phasergewehr=pu'beH *Phaserkommando=pu'beq *Phaserpistole=pu'HIch *Photon='otlh *Pipius=pIpyuS *Pipiusklaue=pIpyuS pach *Pipiusklauen=pIpyuS pachDu' *Pipiusse=pIpyuSmey *Pistolenhalfter=vaH *Plan=nab *Pläne=nabmey *planen=nab *Planer=nabwI' *Planet=yuQ *Planeten=yuQmey *Planetenoberfläche=ghor *Planetoid=yuQHom *Plastik=mep *Platz=lan *plötzlich=pay' *Politik=ngoch *Politiker=ngochwI' *politische Macht=woQ *Popstar=QatHov *populär=Qat*sein (Qat) *populär sein=Qat*(Qat) *Population=roghvaH *Präfix=moHaq *Prahler=mIywI' *Prahlerei=mIy *Präsentation=much *präsentieren=much *Preis=tev *pressen='uy *primitiv=lutlh*sein *primitiv sein=lutlh *Prisenkommando=tIjwI'ghom *Privileg=DIb *Probe=chovnatlh *Probe=neijwI' *probieren=nID *problematisch=qay'*sein *problematisch sein=qay' *produzieren=lIng *Programm=ghun*für einen Computer *programmieren=ghun *Projekt=jInmol *Projekte=jInmolmey *projizieren=Hotlh *proklamieren=maq *protestieren=morgh *Protokoll=ta *Prozedur=mIw *Prozent=vatlhvI' *prüfen=tob *Prüfer=tobwI' *pur=watlh*sein *Pyjama=nIvnav *Pyjamas=nIvnavmey Q *Quadrant=jogh *Quadrotritical=loSpev *qualifiziert='um*sein *Quelle=Hal *Quellen=Halmey R *Rache=bortaS *Rache ist die beste Rache=bortaS nIvqu' 'oH bortaS'e' *Rache ist ein Gericht das am besten kalt serviert wird=bortaS bIr jablu'DI' reH QaQqu' nay'*bir JAB-loo-DI rekh kkhakkh-KOO ny *racht=raHta'*halbtot schmecken die Viecher nicht... *Radan=Dom*unbearbeiteter Dilitiumkristall *ralisieren=tlhoj *Rand=HeH *Rand=qogh *Rand der Galaxie=qIbHes *Rang=patlh*militärischer *rar=qub*sein *rar sein=qub *Rasse=Segh *Rassen=Seghpu' *rastlos=ngoj*sein *rastlos sein=ngoj *Rat der ältesten=quprIp *Rat gebenqeS *raten=loy *Ratschlag=qeS *Ratschläge=qeSmey *rauben=Hej *Räuber=HejwI' *rauchen=tlhIch *Raucher=tlhIchwI' *rauh=ghegh *Raum=logh*Weltraum *Raum=pa' *Raum zwischen etwas=joj *Räume=pa'mey *räumen=qeD *Raumschiff='ejDo' *Raumstation='ejyo'waw' *Raumstation=tengchaH *Reaktor=woj choHwI' *Rebell=lotlhwI' *Rebellen=lotlhwI'pu' *rebellieren=lotlh *rechnen=SIm *Recht auf Rache=bortaS DIb *Recht auf Vergeltung=bortaS DIb *Recht sprechen=loH *rechte Seite=nIH *rechts=nIH*rechte Seite *Rede=SoQ *Reden=SoQmey *Redner=SoQwI' *Regeln befolgen=pab *Regeln folgen=pab *regieren=che' *regieren=qum *Regierung=qum *Regierungen=qummey *Region=Sep *regnen=SIS *Regulaner=reghuluSngan *Regulanischer Blutwein=reghuluS 'Iw HIq *Regulanischer Blutwurm=reghuluS 'Iwghargh *Regulus=reghuluS *reich=mIp *Reicher=mIpwI' *Reichweite=chuq *Reichweiten=chuqmey *rein=Say'*sein *rein=watlh *Reise=leng *Reisegruppe=lengghom*die Pauschaltorristen :-) *Reisende=lengwI'pu'*Mehrzahl *Reisender=lengwI' *Reisetagebuch=jey *Reisetagebücher=jeymey *reißen=luH *reiten=lIgh *Reiter=lIghwI' *rekrutieren=ghuv *rekrutieren=muvmoH *Religion=lalDan *Religionen=lalDanmey *Remus=rIymuS *rennen=qet *reparieren=tI' *Repräsentant='oSwI' *repräsentieren='oS *Reserven=jo *respektieren=vuv *Ressource=Sup *Rest=chuv *Restaurant=Qe' *Reste=chuvmey *retten=pol*jemanden *retten=toD*etwas *Rettungsschiff=HanDogh *Rettungsschiffe=HanDoghmey *Revolte=QuD *revoltieren=Daw' *Revolution=Daw' *Revolutionär=Daw'wI' *richten=lIS*etwas (einen Gegenstand) *richtig=lugh *Richtung=lurgh *riechen=He'*der Geruch *riechen=largh*das riechen *Ring=Qeb *Ringe=Qebmey *Riß=Qargh *Risse=Qarghmey *Ritual=tay *Ritual der Aufsteigung=nentay*klingonisches *Rituale=taymey *rituelle Jagd=chontay *ritueller Selbstmord=Heghbat *ritueller Selbstmord=Heghba' *Robe=mop *Robe=paH *Roboter=qoq *roh=tlhol*Rohmaterial *Rohe Kraft ist nicht der wichtigste Vorzug im Kampf=Suvlu'taHvIS yapbe' HoS neH *Rokegianischer Blutkuchen=ro'qegh'Iwchab *Rom ist nicht an einen Tag erbaut wurden=qaStaHvIS wa' jaj chenpu'be' rom *Romulaner=romuluSngan *romulanisches Bier=romuluS HIq *Romulus=romuluS *rot=Doq*sein *rot sein=Doq *Route=He *Routen=Hemey *Rücken=Dub*des Körpers *Rückgrat=pIp *rückkehren=chegh *rücksichtslos=wIH *Ruf=ghogh *rufen=pong *Ruhe=tammoh *ruhen=leS *ruhig=tam *Ruhr=pom*die Krankheit *Ruinen=pIgh*(Pl.) *Ruk'evet=ruq'e'vet*Stadt in der Gevchok-Region *Rumpf=ro*der Oberkörper *Rura Penthe=rura' pente'*Strafkolonie/gefrorener Asteroid S *Sabotage=Sorgh *Saboteur=SorghwI' *Saboteure=SorghwI'pu' *Saccharin=HaQchor*Süßstoff *Sage es ihm nicht=yIja'Qo'*yi-ja-KKHO *Sage es ihr nicht=yIja'Qo'*yi-ja-KKHO *sagen=ja' *sagen=jatlh *Sag's dir selbst=yIja''egh*"!"'' *Sagt es Euch selbst=peja''egh'' *Sakrej-Region=Sa'Qej Sep*Region auf Kronos *Samenkorn=tIr *Samenkörner=tIrmey *sammeln=boS *Sanitäter=boQDu' *Sanitäterin=boQDu' *Satellit=SIbDoH *Satz=mu'tlheg *Sätze=mu'tlhegmey *sauber=Say' *sauer=wIb*sein *Sauerstoff=yInSIp *Säure=pey *Säuren=peymey *saurer Tee=Dargh wIb *scannen=Hotlh *Scanner=HotlhwI' *Schabe=vetlh *Schale=Som *schälen=Surgh *schalten=leQ*einschalten *Schalter=chu'wI' *Scham=tuHmoH *schämen=tuH*sich *scharfjej*messerscharf *Schärpe=Ha'quj*klingonische (siehe Worf) *Schärpen=Ha'qujmey*klingonische (siehe Worf) *Schatten=QIb*QIb *schätzen=chov *Schenke Glob-Fliegen keine Beachtung=ghIlab ghewmey tIbuSQo' *schicken=ngeH *Schicksal=ghoch *Schicksal=San *schieben=yuv *schießen=bach *Schießpulver=ngat *Schiff=Duj *Schiff eines Händlers=Suyduj *Schiffe=Dujmey *Schiffsbrücke=meH *Schild=per *Schild=targh *Schild=yob *schimpfen=qun*mit *schimpfen mit=qun *Schirm=jIH *Schlachtkreuzer=may'Duj *Schlachtordnung=may'morgh *Schlachtordnungen=may'morghmey *Schläfchen=Dum *Schlafe=yIQong *schlafen=Qong *Schlaft=peQong *Schlage es=yIqIp *Schlage ihn=yIqIp *Schlage mich=HIqIp *Schlage sie=yIqIp *Schlage uns=ghoqIp *schlagen=qIp*mit der Faust oder der Hand *schlagen=yach *schlagen mit der Faust=qIp *schlagen mit der Hand=qIp *Schlagt euch=peqIpchuq*gegenseitig *Schlagt euch gegenseitig=peqIpchuq *Schlagt sie=tIqIp *Schlange=ghargh *schlangenähnlich=qagh*Nahrung *Schlappschwanz=pujwI' *schlau='ong *schlecht=qab*sein *schlecht sein=qab *schlechter machen='argh *Schleuse=HIchdal *Schleusen=HIchdalmey *schließen=SoQmoH *Schlingenschuß=moy'bI' *Schlitz=yIb *schlitzen=SIj *schlucken=ghup *Schlüpfer=yopwaH *schmelzen=tet *Schmerz=bep *Schmerz='oy' *Schmerzen erleichtern=Son *Schmerzen lindern=Son *Schmerzstock='oy'naQ*klingonischer *Schmerzstöcke='oy'naQmey*klingonische *schmieren=ngoH *Schmuck=ghIgh *Schmutz=lam *Schmutz unter Fingernägeln=butlh *schmutzig=lam*sein *schmutzig sein=lam *Schnee=peD *schneiden=chIp*die Haare *schneiden=pe' *schneiden=SIj *schnell=nom*(Adv.) *schnell=nom *Schnurrbart=loch *Schnurrbärte=lochDu' *schockiert=yay' *Schokolade=yuch *schön='IH*sein *Schöpfung=qa'vam*die *schreiben=ghItlh *Schreiber=ghItlhwI' *Schreibkrampf=ngav *Schreibkrämpfe=ngavmey *schreien=jach *schreien=saQ *Schubkraft=chuy DaH*(Umgangssprache) *Schubkraft=chuyDaH yIlaQ *Schubkraft=vIj *Schubkräfte=chuyDaH *Schubmaschine=vIj *Schubmaschinen=vIjmey *Schuh=waq *Schuhe=waqmey *schuldig=DIv*sein *Schule=DuSaQ *Schulen=DuSaQmey *Schüler=ghojwI' *Schüler=lur *Schüler=volchaH *schürfen=tlhIl *Schuß=bach *Schütze=baHwI' *Schütze=matHa' *schützen=Qan*Qan *schützen=yoD *Schützin=baHwI' *Schützin=matHa' *Schutzort=lulIgh *Schutzorte=lulIghmey *schwach=Hogh *schwachpuj*sein *schwach sein=puj *schwächen=pujmoH *Schwacher=pujwI' *Schwächling=pujwI' *Schwächlinge=pujwI'pu' *Schwadron=nawlogh*militärische Einheit (vergleichbar Kompanie) *schwanger=yatlh *schwarz=qIj*sein *schwarz sein=qIj *schwarze Löcher=luSpetmey *schwarzes Loch=luSpet *schwer='ugh*sein *schwerfällig=Soy'*sein *Schwerkraft=tlham *Schwert='etlh *Schwert der Ehre=batlh'etlh*alte klingonische Waffe, Kahless hatte daß erste *Schwerter='etlhmey *Schwester=be'nI'*die Verwandten *Schwesterchen=be'nI'oy*Koseform *Schwestern=be'nI'pu' *schwierig=Qatlh*sein (Qatlh) *schwierig sein=Qatlh*Qatlh *schwören='Ip *Schwur='Ip *sechs=jav*(Zahl) *sechshundertundvier=javvatlh loS *Sechste=javDIch*(Nummer) der Sechste *See=ngeng *sehen=legh *sehr große Abfallschiffe=veQDujmey tInqu' *sehr große Schiffe=Dujmey tInqu' *sehr großes Gebäude=qach tInqu' *Sehr gut=majQa'*maj-KKHA (gemacht) *sehr gut gemacht=majQa' *sehr reich=mIp'a'*"!" *sehr Reicher=mIpwI''a'*"!"'' *Sei nicht dumm=yIDoghQo' *=Sei ruhig=yItamchoH*y-TAM-chokh *Seil=tlhegh *Seile=tlheghmey *Sein oder Nichtsein=taH pagh taHbe'*Hamlet *Sein oder Nichtsein das ist die Frage=taH pagh taHbe' net SaHtaH*Hamlet *sein Word brechen=lay'Ha' *seismische Spalte=Seq *Seit nicht dumm=peDoghQo' *Seite=Dop *seitlich bewegen=nech*sich *Sektion='ay' *Sektor=mIch *Sektoren=mIchmey *Selbst die beste Klinge wird rostig und stumpf wenn sie nicht gepflegt wird='etlh QorghHa'lu'chugh ragh 'etlh nIvqu' 'ej jejHa'choH *Selbstmord=HoH'egh*begehen *Selbstmord begehen=HoH'egh *selbstzufrieden=jeQ*sein *selbstzufrieden sein=jeQ *selten=qub*sein *selten sein=qub *seltsam=jum *Sendeanlage für Daten=HablI' *Sendeanlagen für Daten=HablI'mey *senden=ngeH *Sensor=noch *Sensoren=nochmey *separieren=chev *seriös=Sagh*sein *seriös sein=Sagh *servieren=jab *Setze dich selbst davon in Kenntnis=yIja''egh'' *Seuche=rop *Seuchen=ropmey *Sex=nga'chuq *Shakespeare=SeQpIr *Shermanns Planet=SermanyuQ *sich annähern=chol *sich anvertrauen=tey' *sich ärgern über etwas=qeH *sich auflehnen=qIQ *sich beeilen=moD *sich einreihen=muv *sich elend fühlen=non *sich erheben=Hu' *sich freiwillig melden=Sap *sich herablassen=joD*etwas zu tun *sich herablassen etwas zu tun=joD *sich hinwegsetzen über=ngep *sich krümmen=nogh *sich schneiden=pe''egh'' *sich seitlich bewegen=nech *sich unruhig fühlen=ngoj *Sicherheit=DIch *sie=bIH*(Pron.) *sie=ghaH*(Pron.) *Sie fürchten sich uns zu schlagen=nuqIpvIp *Sie haben ihn getötet=luHoHta' *Sie haben recht=bIlugh*bi-LUGCH *Sie haben unrecht=bIlughbe'*bi-loogh-BE *Sie ist willens zu sterben=Heghqang *Sie kann uns zerstören=nuQaw'laH *Sie schlafen=Qong *Sie schläft=Qong *sie schlagen sich gegenseitig=qIpchuq *sie schlägt sich=qIp'egh *sie sehen es=lulegh *sie sehen ihn=lulegh *sie sehen mich=mulegh *sie sehen sich=legh *sie sehen sie=lulegh *sie sieht dich=Dulegh *sie sieht ihn=legh *sie sieht mich=mulegh *Sie suchen den Feind um ihn zu töten=jagh luHomeH ghaH lunejtaH *Sie suchen den Feind um ihn zu töten=jagh luHomeH lunejtaH*(Umgangssprache) *sie suchen mich=munej *sie sucht mich=munej *Sie wissen daß wir Gefangenen töten=qama'pu'DIHoH'e'luSov *sieben=Soch*(Zahl) *Siebente=SochDIch*(Nummer) der Siebente *Sieg=yay *Siege=yaymey *Sieger=charghwI' *Sieger=Qap*Sieger eines Wettbewerbes (Qap) *singen=bom *sinken=ghIr *Sitation=ghu' *Sitte=tIgh*(richtig) *Sitten=ghob *Sittenwächter=ghob'avwI' *Situation=ghu' *sitzen=ba' *Skalpell=Haqtaj *Skalpelle=Haqtajmey *Sklave=toy'wI''a''' *Sklaven=toy'wI''a'pu''' *so=vaj *Socken=paSlogh *sofort=pay' *sofort=SIbI'*(Adv.) *Sohn=puqloD *Söhne=puqloDpu' *Soldat=mang *Soldaten=negh*(Pl.) *solide=Sub*sein *Song=bom *Songs=bommey*mehrere *sorgen=SaH*sich *sorgen=Sot*sich *sorgen für etwas=Qorgh *sorglos=yepHa'*sein *Sorte=Segh *Spalte=Qargh *Speicherbänke=qawHaq*Computer *Spezies=mut *Sphäre=moQ *Spiel=Quj *Spiele=Qujmey *spielen=Quj *spielen=SuD *Spion=ghoqwI' *Spionage=lInDab *Spione=ghoqwI'pu' *spionieren=ghoq *Spitze=DuQwI' *Splittergruppe=tlhach*einer Sekte *spotten=nuS *Sprache=Hol *Sprache=QIch*gesprochene (QIch) *Sprache der Förderation=DIvI' Hol *Sprache der Vorfahren=no' Hol*klingonische Vorfahren *Sprache des Imperators=ta' Hol *Sprachen=Holmey *Sprachwissenschaftler=Holtej *Spreche nicht=yIjatlhQo'*yi-jatl-KKHO *sprechen=jatlh *Sprechen Sie Klingonisch=tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a'*khol da-jatl-A "?" *Sprechgesang=bom *Sprichst Du Deutsch=german Hol Dajatlh'a'*khol da-jatl-A "?" *Sprichst Du Klingonisch=tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a'*khol da-jatl-A "?" *Sprichwort=vIttlhegh *Sprichwörter=vIttlheghmey *springen=Sup *Sprung=Sup *Stab=naQ*militärisch *Stadt=veng *Städte=vengmey *Staffel=nawlogh *Stamm=yIH *Stamm=tuq*Volksstamm (tuq) *stark=HoS*sein *stark=HoSghaj*sein *stark=Huj*sein *stark=let*sein *stark sein=HoS *Stärke=HoS *Stärke=woQ *starker Wind=SuS'a' *Station=yaH *Stationen=yaHmey *Status=Dotlh *stechen='aw' *stechen=DuQwI'*Messerstecherei *stehen=Qam *stehend=QamtaHvIS *stehlen=Hej *stehlen=nIH *Stein=nagh *Steine=naghmey *sterben=Hegh *sterblich=jubbe'*sein *sterblich sein=jubbe' *sterilisieren=Say'qu'moH *Stern=Hov *Sterne=Hovmey *Sternenbasis='ejyo'waw' *Sternenflotte='ejyo' *Sternengruppe=Hovmeyghom *Sternenschiff='ejDo' *Sternenschiff Enterprise='ejDo' 'enterpray' *Sternenschiffe='ejDo'mey *Sternenschiffsklasse='ejDo' *Sternensystem=Hovtay' *Sternensysteme=Hovtay'mey *Sternzeit=HovpoH *Steuer=rup*Abgaben *Steuermann=DeghwI' *Stich=DuQ *Stichwunde=DuQ *Stickstoff=voQSIp *Stiefelabsatz=DaSpu' *Stiefelabsätze=DaSpu'mey *Stille=tammoh *Stimme=ghogh *stinken=He'So' *Stirn=Quch *Stirne=QuchDu' *Stolz=Hem*sein *Stolz sein=Hem *stopfen=ghoD *Störe ich=qaSuj'a'*ka-shooj-A "?" *Störe ich dich=qaSuj'a'*ka-shooj-A "?" *Störe ich Sie=qaSuj'a'*ka-shooj-A "?" *stören=Suj *Stoß=chuyDaH *Stösse=chuyDaHmey *Stoßkraft=chuyDaH *Stoßkraft=vIj *Strafanstalt=bIghHa' *Strafanstalten=bIghHa'mey *Strafe=jIp*auch Geldstrafen *Strafen=jIpmey*auch Geldstrafen *straff=Qey *Strahl=tIh *Strahlung=woj *Strategie=Dup *streicheln=yach *streiten=ngach *streiten=Sol *Struktur=qach *Student=ghojwI' *Studenten=ghojwI'pu' *studieren=HaD *Stuhl=quS *Stühle=quSmey *Stunde=rep *Sturm=jev *Sturm=SuS'a' *Stürmt die Brücke=meH yIjev *Subraum='evnagh *Suche sie=tInej *suchen=nej *suchen und finden=Sam *Sucht sie=tInej *Suffix=mojaq *Sünde=yem *Sünden=yemmey *Supernova=puyjaq'a' *Süßstoff=HaQchor*Saccharin *Symbol=Degh *Symbol=lagh *System=pat T *Tag=jaj*von Dämmerung zu Dämmerung (24 Stunden) *Tag=pem*am Tage (Tagsüber) *Tage=jajmey*die Tage *Taktik=to' *Taktische Darstellung=wIy *Taktischer Bildschirm=wIy *Taktischer Offizier=ya *Tal=ngech *Täler=ngechmey *tapfer=yoH*sein *Tapfere=yoHwI'pu' *Tapferer=yoHwI' *Tapferkeit=toDuj *Tarnvorrichtung=So'wI' *Tarnvorrichtung aktiviert=So'wI' chu'ta'*worden (Umgangsspr.) *Tarnvorrichtungen=So'wI'mey *Taten=ta'mey *Tatsache=ngoD *tauschen=tlhong *täuschen=toj *tausend=SaD*(Zahl) *tausend=SanID*(Zahl) *Technik=mIqta'*Machinen *Techniker=chamwI' *Technikerin=chamwI' *Technologie=cham *Tee=Dargh *teilnehmen=muv *Telefon=ghobh HablI' *Telefone=ghobh HablI'mey *Telephon=ghobh HablI' *Telephone=ghobh HablI'mey *Tellunisches Sternensystem=telun Hovtay' *Tempel=chIrgh *Temperatur=Hat *Terra=tera'*unser Planet Erde *Terraner=tera'ngan *Terranerin=tera'ngan *Terranerinnen=tera'nganpu' *Terranische Abfallschiffe=tera'ngan veQDujmey *Terranische Abgesandte=tera'ngan Duypu' *Terranische Krieger=tera'ngan SuvwI'pu' *Terranische Offiziere=tera'ngan yaSpu' *Terranischer Abgesandter=tera'ngan Duy *Terranischer Krieger=tera'ngan SuvwI' *Terranischer Offizier=tera'ngan yaS *Terranisches Abfallschiff=tera'ngan veQDuj *terranisches Jahrhundert=tera' vatlh DIS poH*das Jahrhundert auf der Erde *testen=Dub *Teufel=veqlargh *Theorie=nger *Theragen=Qab*klingonisches Nervengas (Qab) *tI'ang=T'Ong*Name eines klingonischen Schiffes *Tier=Ha'DIbaH*KHA-di-bakh (Fleisch) *Tier=Saj*Haustier *Tierart=chemvaH*klingonisch *Tierart=toDbaj *Tochter=puqbe' *Töchter=puqbe'pu' *Tod=Hegh *Todesritual=Heghtay *Toilette=puch *Toiletten=puchmey *tolerieren=chergh *T'Ong=tI'ang*Schiffsname *ToohomIrah=tu'HomI'raH*irgendwas nutzloses *Topalin=toplIn *Tor=lojmIt *Tore=lojmItmey *Torg=torgh*(klingonischer Name) *Torpedo=peng *Torpedo eins=DuS wa' *Torpedorohr=chetvI' *Torpedorohr=DuS *Torpedos=cha *Torpedos feuerbereit=ch yIghuS *Tortur=joy' *Torturen=joy'mey *Töte die Offiziere=yaSpu'tlHoH *Töte kein Tier wenn du nicht vorhast es zu essen=Ha'DIbaH DaSop 'e' DaHechbe'chugh yIHoHQo' *töten=HoH *Toter=HeghwI' *Tötet nicht die Offiziere=yaSpu' tIHoHQo' *Tradition=lurDech *traditionelles klingonisches Schwert=bat'telh *Traditionen=lurDechmey *tragen=qeng *Träger=qengwI' *trainieren=qeq *transferieren=Qay *Transporterraum=jolpa' *Transporterstrahl=jol *Transporterstrahl aktivieren=jol chu'*CHOO *=Transporterstrahl einschalten=jol yIchu'*yi-CHOO *transportieren=jol *transportieren=lup *transportieren=Qol *Tratsch=joS *tratschen=joS *trauen=ngIl *trauen=voq *Traum=naj *Träume=najmey *traurig='IQ*sein *Treffen=ghom *Treffen=qep *treiben=vo' *Treibstoff=nIn *Treibstoffe=nInmey *trennen=chev *trennen=wav *treten=pup *Tribut=van *Trick=toj *Tricks=tojmey *Triff sie hart und schnell=tIqIpqu' 'ej nom tIqIp *Trikorder=Hoqra' *Trillium=DIlyum *trinken=tlhutlh *Trinker=tlhutlhwI' *Trinkgefäß=HIvje' *Trip=leng *Tritt=pup *Tritte=pupmey *Triumph=yay *trivial=ram *trocken=QaD*sein *trocken sein=QaD *Troyius=Doy'yuS*klingonischer Name *trügen=toj *Truppen=QaS*QaS *Tunika=yIvbeH *Tunnel='och *Tür=lojmIt *Türen=lojmItmey U *übelnehmen=qeH *über dem Felsen=nagh DungDaq *überall=Dat *überall verstreute Kinder=puqmey *überbleibsel=chuvmey *überdenken=qel *übereinkommen=mab *übereinstimmen=Qoch *übereinstimmung=rom *überfall=weH *übergabe=Doghjey *überleben=taH *überlegen=loy *überlegen=meq *überlegen=nIv*sein *überlegen sein=nIv *übermitteln=qeng *übermorgen=cha'leS *übernehmen=juS *überprüfen=Daj *überprüfen=tob *überraschen=mer *überschwemmen=SoD *überschwemmung=SoD *übersetze bitte diese Wörter=mu'meyvam vImugh tlhob *übersetze diese Wörter=mu'meyvam tImugh *übersetzen=mugh *übersetzen sie bitte diese Wörter=mu'meyvam vImugh tlhob *übersetzen sie diese Wörter=mu'meyvam tImugh *übersetzer=mughwI' *übersetzer=mughwI'pu'*(mehrere übersetzer) *übertragen=Qay *übertreiben=lach *überwachen=bej *üblicherweise=roD *übrig=chuv*sein *übrig sein=chuv *ultimative Stärke=woQ'a' *Um Bier zu finden gehe in die Bar=HIq DaSammeH tach yI'el*manchmal sieht man den Walt vor lauter Bäumen nicht *Um den Ferengi zu töten benutze ich den Dolch=verengan vIHoHmeH taj vIlo' *Um Erfolg zu haben greifen wir an=maQapmeH maHIv *Um wirklich Erfolg zu haben mußt du mit Freunden Gift essen=bIQapqu'meH tar DaSop 'e' DatIvnIS *umgeben=Dech *umgedreht=yoy*sein *umgehen=jun *umgekehrt=yoy *Umgürtelung=qogh *Umhang=ngup *Umhang=paH *unabhängig=tlhan*sein *Unabhängigkeit=tlhan *unbarmherzig=wIH*sein *unbearbeitet=tlhol*sein *unbedeutend=ram *unbefestigt=QeyHa'*sein *unbefestigt sein=QeyHa' *unbekannter klingonischer Körperteil=qIvon*vielleicht die Nerven *unbewohnt=chIm *unbewußt=vul *und='ej*satzverbindend (Konj.) *und=je*auch *unehrenhaft=batlhHa' *unehrenhaft kämpfen=HIgh *unehrlich=yuD*sein *unentschlossen=jotHa'*sein *unentschlossen sein=jotHa' *unentschuldbarer Fehler=Qagh'a' *ungeduldig=boH*sein *ungeduldig sein=boH *ungehorsam=lobHa'*sein *ungehorsam sein=lobHa' *Ungelegenheit=Seng *Ungelegenheit bereiten=Seng *ungern bereit=Hum*sein *ungern bereit sein=Hum *ungeschickt=Dogh*sein *ungeschickt=Soy'*sein *ungeschickt sein=Dogh *ungewöhnlich=jum*sein *ungewöhnlich=motlhbe'*sein *ungewöhnlich sein=jum *unglücklich=QuchHa'*sein *ungültig=HeD*machen *ungültig machen=HeD *ungünstiger=Sab*werden *unheimlich=taQ*sein *Uniform=HIp *Uniformen=HIpmey *uninteressant=qetlh*sein *uninteressant sein=qetlh *Universum='u' *unkenntlich=Sang*machen *unloyal=matlhHa' *unordentlich=ghIH*sein (ghIH) *uns=maH*(Pron.) *unschuldig=chun*sein *unschuldig sein=chun *Unsinn=Dap *unsterblich=jub*sein *unsterblich sein=jub *Unsterblicher=jubwI' *unterbrechen=ghor *unterbrechen=qagh*(qagh) *unterbrechen=len *unterbrechen=nIS *unterbrechen=Suj *unterbringen=ma' *unterentwickelt=lutlh*sein *unterentwickelt sein=lutlh *untergeben=QIv*sein *untergeben sein=qIv*QIv *untergegangen=loj*sein *untergegangen sein=loj *untergehen=loj *Untergrund=wutlh *unterhalten=jaw *Unterhändler=Duy *Unterhose=yopwaH *Unterhosen=yopwaHmey *unterlegen=QIv*QIv sein *Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit=gho'Do *Unteroffizier=bu'*militärischer Rang *Unteroffizier=Da'*militärischer Rang *Unteroffizierin=bu'*militärischer Rang *untersagen=tuch *Unterschluft gewähren=nughI'*"persönliches Asyl" *unterschreiben=qI' *Unterstützung=boQ *Unterstützung=QaH*(QaH) *Unterstützung=nghaq*militärische *Untersuchung=Qul *Unterweisen=paQDI'norgh *Unterweisungen=paQDI'norghmey *unterzeichnen=qI' *unüberwindliche Macht=woQ'a' *unverarbeitet=tlhol *unwahrscheinlich=ghaytanHa' *unwichtig=ram *Urgroßmutter=SoSnI''a''' *Urgroßvater=vavnI''a''' *Urlaub=ghIQ *Urlaub nehmen=ghIQ *Ursprung=qa'vam *Ursprung=mung *Urteil=yoj *Urteilsspruch=yoj V *Valkris=valQIS*(klingonischer Name) *Vater=vav *Väter=vavpu' *Vati=vavoy*Koseform *Vegetation=tI *Vene='aD*Blutvene (Ader) *Venen='aDDu'*Blutvenen (Adern) *veni vidi vici=vIghoSta' vIleghta' yay vISuqta'*ich kam ich sah ich siegte (Caesar) *verändern=choH *Veränderung=choH *verantwortlich=ngoy'*sein *verantwortlich sein=ngoy' *verärgert=belHa'*sein *verärgert sein=belHa' *Veräter=maghwI' *Verb=wot *Verband=Sev *verbieten=tuch *verbinden=rar *verbinden mit=ngagh *verbinden mit=ngaH *verbleiben=ratlh *Verbrechen=HeS *Verbrechen begehen=HeS *Verbrecher=HeSwI' *verbrennen=meQ*meQ *verdächtig=nub*sein *verdächtig=pIH*sein *verdächtig sein=nub *verdammen=qIch *verdienen=baj *verdoppelt=cha'logh*(Adv.) *verehren=quv *verehrt=quv*sein *Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten=yuQjIjQa' *Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten=yuQjIjDIvI' *Verfahren=mIw *verfluchter Krieg=mu'qaD veS *verfolgen=ghoch *verfolgen=pon *verführen=tlhu'moH *verführt=tluh'*werden *vergehen=ragh *vergelten=noD *vergessen=lIj *Vergieß nie dein bat'telh=bImejDI' reH betleHlIj yItlhap *vergiftet=chech *Vergnügen=bel *Vergnügen ist unwichtig='utbe' bel *verhalten=Da*wie *Verhaltenskontrolle=lolSeHcha *Verhaltenskontrollen=lolSeHchamey *verhandeln=Sutlh *verheimlichen=nep *verheimlichen=pegh *verhindern=bot *verifizieren='ol *verkaufen=ngev *Verkäufer=ngevwI' *verkünden=maq *verlangen=poq*poQ *Verlasse den Raum=pa'vo''yIjaH'' *=verlassen=bup *verlassen=Haw' *verlassen=mej *verlassen=tlheD*gehen *Verlassen sie den Raum=pa'vo' yIjaH *verletzen=bIv*von Regeln *verletzen=bIv *verletzen von Regeln=bIv *Verletzung=wem *verlieren=chIl *vermindern=nup *vermischen=DuD *vermitteln='oD *vernichten=Sang*Akten vernichten *Vernunft=meq *vernünftig schließen=meq *Verrat='urmang*Landesverrat *Verrat='ur*verüben *verraten=magh *Verräter='urwI' *Verräterin='urwI' *Verräterinnen='urwI'pu' *verrottet=non*sein *verrottet sein=non *verrückt=maw'*sein *verrückt=QeH*sein *verrückt sein=maw' *versagen=luj *versammeln=lIq *versammeln=qev *Versammlung=rIp *Versammlung=yej *verschieben=lum *verschieden=jaS*(Adv.) *verschieden=pIm*sein *verschieden=Sar *verschieden sein=pIm *verschlagen=ngeb*sein *verschlagen=ngeb *verschlagen sein=ngeb *verschlechtern='argh *verschlechtern=Sab *Verschleierung=jech *verschlossen=ngaQ*"Gegenstände" *verschwinden=ngab *verschwören=QuS *Verschwörung=QuS *Verschwörungen=QuSmey *versorgen=je'*einen Anderen *verspäten=mIm *verspäten=paS *versperren=waQ *verspotten=vaq *versprechen=lay' *versprengt=puS*sein *versprengt sein=puS *Verstand=yab *Verstanden=jIyaj*ji-YAJ *Verstandessonde=tuQDoq*medizinischer Ausdruck *Verstehe deutlich=yajchu'*Ich (Umgangssprache) *verstehen=yaj *verstreuen=ghomHa' *versuchen=nID *versucht=tluh' *verteidigen=Hub *Verteidiger=HubwI' *Verteidigung=Hub *Verteidigungskräfte=Hubbeq*Personen, Einrichtung, nicht von Kraft. *vertikal=chong *Vertraue aber vergewissere dich=yIvoq 'ach yI'ol *Vertraue deinen Instinkten=DujlIj yIvoq *Vertraue keinem Ferengi der Geld zurückgibt=Huch nobHa'bogh veranganpu''e' yIvoqQo''' *Vertraue keinem Yridianer der Geschenke macht=nobmey qembogh yIrIDnganpu''e' yIvoqQo''' *Vertraue nicht denen die häufig lächeln=pIj monchugh vay' yIvoqQo' *Vertraue stets deinen Instinkten=duj tIvoqtaH*ti-VOK-takh *vertrauen=tey' *vertrauen=voq *Vertretung=tam *verurteilen=noH *verwalten=loH *Verwalter=loHwI' *Verwaltung=loH *Verwaltungen=loHmey *verwenden=lo' *verwest=ngIm*sein *verwest sein=ngIm *verwirren=mISmoH *verwirrt=mIS *Verwirrung=mIS *verwunden=QID *verwunden=rIQmoh *verwundet='oy'*sein *verwundet=rIQ*sein *Verwundeter='oy'wI' *Verwundung='oy' *verwüstet=chIm *viel Erfolg=Qapla'*Kkhap-LA (wenn man jemanden zu etwas verabschiedet) *viele=law' *viele sein=law' *vielfach=law' *vielfach=Sar*sein *vielleicht=chaq *vielleicht=chaq *vier=loS*(Zahl) *viertausend=loSSad*(Zahl) *viertausend=loSSanID*(Zahl) *Vierte=loSDich*(Nummer) der Vierte *Visuelle Darstellung=HaSta*auf dem Schirm zeigen (Umgangssprache) *Visuelle Darstellung auf den Schirm zeigen=HaSta yIcha' *Vokabelverzeichnis=mu'tay' *Vokabelverzeichnisse=mu'tay'mey *Vokabular=mu'tay' *voll=naQ *vollbringen=ta' *Vollbringung=ta' *vollständig=naQ *von einer Frau geheiratet werden=nay *von Hand bedient=ruQ *von langer Dauer=nI'*sein *von langer Dauer sein=nI' *von Wert sein=lo'laH *vor langer Zeit=ben *vorangehen=ruch*die Arbeit *voranschicken=nung *vorausgehen=nung *Voraussicht=leSSov *vorbereiten=qeq *vorbeugen=bot *Vorderseite='et *Vorfahre=qempa' *Vorfahren=no' *vorführen=cha'*etwas *vorführen=jIH *vorführen=lIH *Vorgänger=nubwI' *Vorgehen=nab *Vorgesetzte=mochpu' *Vorgesetzter=moch *vorgestern=cha'Hu' *vorkommen=qaS *vorläufiger Friede=rojHom *Vorrat=Sup *vorausgehen=nung *vorschlagen=qeS *vorschriftsmäßiges Verfahren=meqba' *vorsichtig=Hoj*sein *vorsichtig=yep*sein *vorsichtig sein=Hoj *Vorsorge=leSSov *vorstellen=much*jemanden *Vorstellung=much *vorstoßen=ghoS *vorübergehend=ru' *vorübergehender Vertreter=lIw *vorziehen=maS *vorzuziehen=qaq*sein *vulgär=Qut*sein *Vulkan=vulqan*der Planet Vulkan *Vulkanier=vulqangan W *Wache='av *Wachraum='avpa' *Wachräume='avpa'mey *wachsam=Dugh*sein *wachsam sein=Dugh *Wächter='avwI' *Waffe=nuH *Waffe=nuHHom*kleinere (wahrscheinlich Handfeuerwaffe) *Waffen=nuHmey *Waffenhalfter=vaH *Waffenstillstand=rojHom *Waffenstolz=nuH bey' *wagen=ngIl*von Wagnis *Wahl=wIv *Wähle den Kampf nicht die Verhandlung=bISuv 'e' yIwIv bISutlh 'e' yIwIvQo' *wahr=teH*sein *Wahre Kraft liegt im Herzen=tIqDaq HoSna' tu'lu' *Während sie verhandelt hatten griffen wir sie an=SutlhtaHvIS chaH DIHIvpu' *während sie verhandelten=SutlhtaHvIS *wahrhaftig=vIlt*sein *Wahrheit=vIt *Wahrheitstest=vItHay' *Wahrlich=HIja'*auf ja/nein Fragen *Wahrlich=HISlaH*auf ja/nein Fragen *wahrscheinlich=ghaytan *Währungseinheit=DeQ *Wald=ngem *Wälder=ngemmey *Wanderer=lengwI' *Wanderung=leng *Wange=qevop *Wangen=qevopDu' *Wann=ghorgh*als Frage *Wann ist der Offizier geflohen=ghorgh Haw'pu'yaS *Wann wird das Essen heiß sein=ghorgh tujchoHpu'Soj *Wann wird das Gemüse heiß sein=ghorgh tujchoHpu'naH *Wann wird das Wasser heiß sein=ghorgh tujchoHpu'bIQ*ghorgh-TOOJ-chokh-poo-bikkh *Wann wird die Nahrung heiß sein=ghorgh tujchoHpu'Soj *Wärme=tujHom *warnen=ghuHmoH *Warnog=wornagh*ein Getränk *warten auf etwas=loS *Wartung=leH *Wartungen=leHmey *Warum=qatlh*als Frage *Warum ist der Offizier geflohen=qatlh Haw'pu'yaS *Warum spielen wenn es nicht wichtig ist zu siegen=potlhbe'chugh yay qatlh pe''eghlu''' *Was=nuq*als Frage *Was=nuqjatlh *was gibt es=qaStaH nuq *Was hast Du gesagt=nuqjatlh *Was möchtest Du=nuqneH*nook-NEKH (Begrüßung) *Was nähert sich dem Schiff=Duj ghoStaH nuq *Was passiert hier=chay'*chy *Was sind deine Befehle=chay' jura' *Was tue ich hiermit=naQDaq Dochvam vIlan*DOCH-vam vi-LAN *Was willst Du=nuqneH*nook-NEKH (Begrüßung) *Was zur Hölle geht hier vor=qaStaH nuq jay' *Waschraum=puchpa' *Waschräume=puchpa'mey *Wasser=bIQ *Wasserkrug=bIQ bal*Karaffe *Wasserkrüge=bIQ balmey*Karaffen *wechseln=choH *wegbegeben von etwas=DoH *wegnehmen=teq *wegwerfen=woD *weich=tun *weich sein=Hab *Weichling=pujwI' *Weichlinge=pujwI'pu' *Weihnachten=QISmaS*Christmas *Weil ich dich sehe bin ich glücklich=qaleghmo' jIQuch *weinen=saQ *weiß=chIS*sein *weiß sein=chIS *weit weg=Hop*sein *weit weg sein=Hop *Weitsicht=leSSov *Welche Befehle haben Sie=chay'jura *Welle=yu'egh *Wellen=yu'eghmey *Welt=qo' *Weltall=logh *Welten=qo'mey *Weltraum=logh *Weltraummüll abzuschießen ist kein Beweis für das Können eines Kriegers=vaj toDuj Daj ngeHbej DI vI' *wenden=tlhe' *wenige=puS *Wenn das qIvon kalt ist ist das Blut heiß=bIrchugh qIvon tuj 'Iw*qIvon *Wenn der Geist des Kriegers nicht entflohen ist dauert die Schlacht noch an=narghbe'chugh SuvwI' qa' taH may' *Wenn dich ein überlegener Feind besiegt schäme dich nicht=Dujeychugh jagh nIv yItuHQo*wörtliche übersetzung *Wenn dir etwas im Weg ist schlag es nieder=Dubotchugh yIpummoH *Wenn du Angst vor dem Sterben hast bist du schon gestorben=bIHeghvIpchugh bIHeghpu' *Wenn du bedroht wirst kämpfe=DabuQlu'DI' yISuv *Wenn du bei Targs schläfst wachst du mit Glob-Fliegen auf=bIQongtaHvIS nItlhejchugh targhmey bIvemDI' nItlhej ghIlab ghewmey *Wenn du das Falsche sagst=bIjatlhHa'chugh *Wenn du das Falsche sagst töte ich dich=bIjatlhHa'chugh qaHoH *Wenn du den Schmerzstock nicht benutzt wird das Kind niemals sein Alter des Aufsteigens feiern='oy'naQ Dalo'be'chugh not nenghep lop puq *Wenn du dich mir wiedersetzt werden deine Schmerzen nur mehr=choSuvchugh 'oy'lIj Daghur neH *Wenn Du dich weigerst mir zu erzählen=choja'Qo'chugh *Wenn du die Ehre eines Klingonen beleidigst rechne mit Schwierigkeiten=tlhIngan quv DatIchDI' Seng yIghuH *Wenn du eine Mission antrittst denke an Aktuh und Melota=Qu' DataghDI' 'aqtu' mellota' je tIqaw *Wenn Du mir nichts sagen wirst=choja'Qo'chugh *Wenn du mit mir kämpfts werden deine Schmerzen nur mehr=choSuvchugh 'oy'lIj Daghur neH *Wenn du nicht versagen kannst kannst du auch keinen Erfolg haben=bIlujlaHbe'chugh bIQaplaHbe' *Wenn du Pipiusklauen essen willst mußt du ein paar Pipiusse brechen=pIpyus pach DaSop DaneHchugh pIpyuS puS DaghornIS *wenn du sie willst=DaneHchugh *Wenn du traurig bist handle=bI'IQchugh yIvang *Wenn du verhandeln mußt beobachte die Augen deines Feindes=bISutlhnISchugh jaghlI mInDu' tIbej *Wenn du zweifelst überrasche sie=bISovbejbe'DI' tImer *Wenn ein entflohener Gefangener nach seinem Wärter sucht findet er ihn auch='avwI' nejDI' narghta'bogh qama' reh 'avwI' Sambej *Wenn ein Krieger in die Schlacht zieht vergißt er seine Freunde nicht=may'Daq jaHDI' SuvwI' juppu'Daj lonbe' *Wenn ein Krieger nicht kämpft atmet er nicht=Suvbe'chugh SuvwI' tlhuHbe' SuvwI' *Wenn ein Krieger seine Pflicht verletzt unehrenhaft handelt oder sich unlayal verhält dann ist er ein Nichts=Qu' buSHa'chugh SuvwI' batlhHa' vangchugh qoj mattlhHa'chugh pagh ghaH SuvwI''e''' *Wenn ein Krieger stirbt entflieht sein Geist=HeghDI' SuvwI' nargh SuvwI' qa' *Wenn ihr uns beleidigt sollen wir uns nicht rächen=cheQIHchugh manoDbe''a'*"?"'' *Wenn ihr uns kitzelt lachen wir nicht=cheqotlhchugh maHaghbe''a'*"?"'' *Wenn ihr uns stecht bluten wir nicht=cheDuQchugh mareghbe''a'*"?"'' *werben=ov' *werden=moj *Werner=Wern'Her *Wert besitzen=lo'laH *wertlos=lo'laHbe' *Wertlosigkeit=lo'laHbe'ghach *wertvoll=lo'laH*sein *Wetter=muD *wichtig=potlh*sein *wickeln=qat *widersprechen=tlhoch *Wie=chay' *Wie ist das passiert=chay'*chy *Wie ist der Offizier geflohen=chay' Haw'pu'yaS *Wie verwende ich das=chay'Dochvam vIlo'*DOCH-vam vi-LO *wiedergeben=nobHa' *Wieviel='ar *Wieviel Kraftstoff haben wir noch=nIn 'ar wIghaj*ar wi-GHAJ *Wieviel möchtest du dafür haben=Dochvetlh DIlmeH Huch 'ar DaneH*DIL-mekh khooch ar da-NEKH *Wieviel Sprit haben wir noch=nIn 'ar wIghaj*ar wi-GHAJ *Wieviel Treibstoff haben wir noch=nIn 'ar wIghaj*ar wi-GHAJ *Wieviel wollen Sie dafür=Dochvetlh DIlmeH Huch 'ar DaneH*DIL-mekhkhooch ar da-NEKH *Wieviele='ar *Wieviele Offiziere sind geflohen=Haw'pu'yaS'ar *wild=qu'*sein *wild sein=qu' *Wind=SuS *winden=nogh*wie ein Wurm :-) *winken=joq *wir=maH*(Pron.) *Wir bewegen uns auf den Planeten zu=yuQ wIghoStaH *Wir erleben eine Wende zum Guten=maDo'choH *wir essen=maSop *wir griffen sie an=DIHIvpu' *Wir griffen sie an während sie noch verhandelten=DIHI vpu'SutlhtaHvIS chaH *Wir haben den Kurs berechnet=He wISImta' *Wir haben Erfolg als Teile eines großen Ganzen=wa' Dol nIvDaq matay'DI' maQap *Wir kämpfen um den Geist zu bereichern=qa' wIje'meH maSuv *Wir Klingonen sind eine stolze Rasse und wollen es auch bleiben=Hem tlhInganpu' 'ej maHemtaH 'e' wIHech *wir können es erschaffen=wIchenmoHlaH *Wir müssen uns ausdehnen um zu überleben=mataHmeH maSachnIS *Wir schlafen=maQong *wir schlagen uns gegenseitig=maqIpchuq *wir sehen dich=pIlegh *Wir sind Klingonen=tlhIngan maH *Wir sind nicht alleine=nIteb maHtaHbe' *Wir sind Offiziere=yaS maH *Wir sind Offiziere geworden=yaS Dimojpu' *wir suchen ihn=wInej *Wir treffen uns in der Bar=tachDaq maghom*ma-GHOM *Wir werden gesehen=wIleghlu' *Wir werden glücklich werden=maDo'choH *Wird es weh tun='oy''a'*qy-A "?"'' *Wirst du mein Manuskript lesen=ghtlh vIghtlhla'bogh DalaD'a'*vi-GHITL-ta-bogh da-lad-A "?" *Wirt=chom *Wirte=chompu' *wispern=tlhup *wissen=Sov *Wissenschaft=QeD*QeD *Wissenschaftler=tej *Wissenschaftsoffizier=QeDpIn *Wissenschaftsoffiziere=QeDpInpu' *Wo='Iv *Wo=nuqDaq*als Frage *Wo gibt es ein gutes Restaurant=nuqDaq 'oH Qe' QaQ'e'*okh kkhe KKHAKKH-e *Wo hast du meine Schokolade hingetan=nuqDaq yuch Dapol*yooch da-POL *Wo ist das Badezimmer=nuqDaq 'oH puchpa''e'*okh pOOch-PA-e'' *Wo ist die Toilette=nuqDaq 'oH puchpa''e''' *Wo kann ich mir die Schuhe putzen lassen=nuqDaq waqwIj vIlamHa' choHmoH*WAK-wij vi-lam-KHA-chokh-mokh *Wo kann ich mir die Schuhe reinigen lassen=nuqDaq waqwIj vIlamHa' choHmoH*WAK-wij vi-lam-KHA-chokh-mokh *Wo kann ich mir die Schuhe säubern lassen=nuqDaq waqwIj vIlamHa' choHmoH*WAK-wij vi-lam-KHA-chokh-mokh *Wo schlafe ich=nuqDaq jIQong*ji-KKHONG *wohlhabend=mIp*sein *wohlhabend sein=mIp *Wolke='eng *Wolken='engmey *wollen=neH *Wollte Gefangene=qama'pu'jonta'neH*machen (Umgangssprache) *Worf=wo'rIv*den kennen wir doch :-) *Worpantrieb=pIvghor *Worpfaktor=pIvlob *Wort=mu' *Wörter=mu'mey *Wörterbuch=mu'ghom *Wörterbücher=mu'ghommey *Wrack=puy *Wracks=puymey *Wunde=QID *wunderbar=Dun*sein *wunderbar sein=Dun *wundern=SIv *Würde=nur *würgen=voQ *Wurm=ghargh *Wurm=qagh*Nahrung *Wüste=choS *Wüsten=chosmey *Wut macht froh=SeymoH QeH Y *Yridian=yIrIDngan *Yridianer=yIrIDngan*einer *Yridianer=yIrIDnganpu'*Mehrzahl Z *Zahl=mI'*die Zahl *Zahl=mI'mey*die Zahlen *Zahle jetzt=DaH yIDIl*yi-DIL *zählen=togh *zahlreich=law' *Zahlungsmittel=Huch *Zahn=Ho' *Zahn um Zahn=wa' Ho'vaD wa' Ho' *Zahnarzt=Ho'Qel *Zähne=Ho'Du' *Zahnschmerzen=Ho''oy''' *Zeh=yaD *Zehen=yaDDu' *zehn=maH*(Nummer) *zehn=wa'maH*(Zahl) *zehntausend=netlh*Num. *Zehnte=wa'maHDIch*der Zehnte *Zeige ihn auf dem Schirm=yIHotlh*yi-KHOTL *zeigen='ang*auf etwas *zeigen=cha'*etwas zeigen *zeigen=jIH*etwas *Zeigt die taktische Darstellung=wIy cha'*auf den Monitor (Umgangssprache) *Zeigt die taktische Darstellung=wIy ycha'*auf den Monitor *Zeit=poH *Zeitperiode=poH *Zeitraum vor ein paar Tagen=Hu' *zeitweilig=ru' *Zeremonie=tay *Zeremoniell=SeQ *zerren=luH *zerstörenQaw' *zerstören=QIH *Zerstörer=Qaw'Duj*Kriegsschiff *Zerstörung=QIH*verursachen *Zerstörung verursachen=QIH *Zerstörungen=QIHmey *ziehen=bagh *Ziel=chav*erreichen *Ziel=DoS *Ziel=ghoch *Ziel=ngoQ *Ziel erreichen=chav *Ziele=ray' *Ziele nicht nur sondern triff auch=yIQeqQo' neH DoS yIqIp *zielen=Qeq *Zimmer=pa' *Zimmerchen=pa'Hom *Zirkel=gho *Zivilisation=tayqeq *Zivilisationen=tayqeqmey *zivilisieren=taymoH *zivilisiert=Hach*sein *zivilisiert=tay*sein *zivilisiert sein=Hach *Zone=mIch *Zonen=mIchmey *Zoo=Hu *Zorn=QeH*QeH *zornig=QeH*QeH *zornig sein=QeH*QeH *zu=SoQ*sein *Zu den Planeten der Feinde=jaghpu' yuQmeyDaq *zu meinen Füßen=qamDu'wIjDaq *züchten=Sep*etwas züchten *Zucker=HaQchor *zufällig=bong *zufällig=bong *Zuflucht=lulIgh *zufrieden=yon*sein *zugreifen=naw' *Zugriff=naw' *Zuhause=juH *zukünftig=nem *Zukünftige=leS *zum Zimmer=pa'Daq *Zünde die Triebwerke=chuyDaH yIlaQ *zünden=chu' *Zünden Sie die Triebwerke=chuyDaH yIlaQ *Zunge=jat *Zungen=jatDu' *zurückgeben=nobHa' *zurückweichen=paj *zurückziehen=HeD *zurückziehen=paj *zusammen=tay'*sein *zusammenarbeiten=jIj *zusammenbrechen=Dej *Zusammenkunft=rIp *Zusammenkunft=yej *zusammenrotten=qev *zusammenschließen=ghom *zusammenschließen=lIq *Zusammenschluß=ghom *zusammenstellen=chen *Zustimmung=ghIb *zwanzig=cha'maH*(Zahl) *Zwanzig Jahre=cha'maH DISmey *zweicha'*(Zahl) *Zweifel=Hon *Zweifler=HonwI' *zweihundert=cha'vatlh*(Zahl) *Zweimal=cha'logh *zweimal sah ich dich auch=ch'logh qaleghpu'je *zweitausend=cha'SaD*(Zahl) *zweitausend=cha'SanID*(Zahl) *Zweite=cha'DIch*mal *zweite=lup*mal *zweite=cha'DIch *Zweiter=cha'DIch *zweiter Gast=meb cha'DIch *Zwielicht=choS *zwölf=wa'maH cha'*(Zahl) Kategorie:tlhIngan